The Essence of Evil
by luna bear28
Summary: The tale of Pandora's Box, it's just a story right? Or is it real, The Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs will soon find out and a little girl will hold the answers.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I'm stuck on the ending of a very long story I've been working on for a while. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do with it. So I've decided to get back on track and get my creative juices flowing with this new story. I will eventually finish the other one…..eventually.

The essence of Evil

Summary: The tale of Pandora's Box, it's just a story right? Or is it real, The Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs will soon find out and a little girl will hold the answers.

Chapter 1

1000 Years ago in Rome

"Beautiful night" said a woman wearing a traditional wedding tunic and standing at the entrance of a Roman Villa, the entire place is luxuriously decorated in gold and white, symbolizing the rich decadent life of the man she is now married to. Powerful winds flow past the white pillars holding the structure together. When she looked up at the sky it made her heart sing with joy "blood red, my favorite color". In the horizon, an entire Roman village was ablaze, fire, destruction and death filled the air with its stench. She breaths it in and shivers with utmost pleasure and contentment, she did it; she found the one to share her life with. Evil shall rein supreme; all will kneel before the new King and Queen of darkness. She turns around and walks toward the dining hall where her husband sat. The man looks depressed and horrified beyond belief, this was really supposed to be his honeymoon, but the minute she kissed him everything went to hell. His whole body tenses up as his "beloved wife" makes her way to stand at his side. She smiles and kneels down beside him "Octavius my love, there is still much to do, we must….." She stops when her husband suddenly gets up from the chair creating some distance between them.

"I…I can't" Octavius said shivering like a scared rabbit.

The woman stands up and attempts to console him by reaching out her hand to touch his arm "darling, the world is ours from now on, we must take it before…."

Octavius violently pulls his arm away from her and grabs her roughly, he pushes her onto the table and holds her there "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU MONSTER".

"S….STOP" the woman shouts out in shock from the sudden move and struggles against him "what are you doing?"

"EVERYONE IS DEAD" Octavius said glaring at her with blood red eyes, proof of the essence she forced in him through a kiss "YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM, THEY'RE ALL GONE BECAUSE OF YOU". He pushes her off the table and onto the floor, she looks up at him in shock from where she layed as he paces the floor "you're…you're…..a vile creature from the depths of Tardis".

"PLEASE" The woman starts to cry, sorrow and disappointment welled up inside of her "please don't reject me, my love, my heart…..".

"YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART" Octvius grabs a sharp dagger from the table and kneels down quickly in front of her. He grabs her neck with one hand and holds her down on the floor " I can't do this….I can't allow you to exist in this world, you tricked me, you lied to me and now…..now YOU MUST DIE". He brings the dagger down aiming for her heart when suddenly he stops. The blade had already touched the skin drawing blood when he stopped. The couple look wide eyed at one another for a while, nothing passed between them. The Octavius looks down at his chest and realizes the source of his extreme sudden bursts of pain, his wife's hand was inside of his chest.

Tears streamed down the woman's face, a look of extreme misery was all her husband could focus on "why Octavius? Why couldn't you have just accepted me for who I am? Why did you have to turn against me? You could have been my king, I WAS TO BE YOUR QUEEN. The world would have succumbed to our evil rule".

Octavius coughs up blood, splattering it all over her wedding dress, he then gently smiles down at her. The look in his eyes as they return to their natural blue color was that of sheer pity, sorrow and slight regret "I'm not evil…..I…..shall have…..no…part of it. I…can never…be your….king". With that he breathes his last breath and dies on top of her.

The woman screams out in agony and sorrow and rips her hand from out of his chest, she allows him to fall completely on top of her and wraps her arms around him sobbing. As she cried the sky outside the villa cleared up from blood red and light blue. The sun shines over the now burnt wasteland chasing away the darkness. However all of this is ignored as the woman sobs uncontrollably on the floor with her dead husband "Octavius no…..why….don't leave me….I'm sorry….OCTAVIUS".

Present day- Pokey Oaks elementary school

Pokey Oaks elementary school was buzzing with excitement as kids from all over flock to Ms Kean's classroom. It was career day and every child there was excited to hear their parents and other adults talk about their careers. The adults stood behind the children at the back of the class as Ms Kean takes roll call "Good Morning".

"Good Morning Ms Kean" everyone there said in unison.

Ms Kean smiles at everyone there with the same smile she displayed everyday for the past 12 years. The middle aged woman speaks to everyone in her usual soft pleasant voice "alright everyone when I call your name raise your hand and say here. Johnny….Johnny B Good".

"HERE" said an 8 year old boy sitting in front of her.

"Ella….Ella phant?"

The chunky 9 year old in the back of the room raises her hand "HERE".

"Charlie….Charlie hoarse?"

The funny looking 7 year old with the abnormally large overbite raises his hand "HERE".

"Ah, very good" Ms Kean flips the page in her attendance book and continues "Penny? Penny Loafers?"

The agitated girl sitting to the left of her raises her hand "My last name is pronounced Lofuers. It's French".

"Of course" Ms Kean said being polite "I'm sorry penny; I just can't seem to get your last name right". She smiles apologetically before continuing to call out more names in the classroom. She finally comes upon another name and sighs "she's late again".

Suddenly the door bursts open and an African American 9 year old girl rushes in. She wore a yellow sweater with dirty blue jeans; it was obvious that she had been in the dirt doing her favorite activity, gardening. She rushes over to her desk and sits down, smiling innocently at her teacher. Her green eyes connect with Ms Keans dark brown ones as she tries to remedy the situation "sorry I'm late".

"Silva Nova" Ms Kean said frowning at her "that's the 3rd time this week".

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" Silva says combing her fingers nervously through her long black hair which flowed down her back "I…uh….woke up late".

"Young lady" Ms Kean says angrily "I can tolerate the lateness, but lying to me is just plain unnecessary. Sister Nancy will be hearing from me later regarding your behavior".

Silva shrinks guiltily in her chair "y..yes ma'am", "_that's going to be a pain to deal with later" _ she thinks to herself while the class moves on uninterrupted. It literally was going to be a pain, the nun's at the orphanage she resided in were not the kind to spare the rod. Her hands were already hurting just thinking about the punishment to come, lying was a sin after all. She sighs and rests her head on her hand trying not to fall asleep while a butcher talks endlessly about the variety of meats he sells in his store. For what seemed like hours the day went on, each adult more boring then the next, she had to admit though. This was the first time she had ever seen someone so excited over sitting in a small cubicle typing their life away, or someone waiting on tables at the local diner, or even worst making pencil erasers on an assembly line. She was young but at times felt like an adult in a kid's body, she knew that whatever she wanted to do, she certainly did not want to do it in a boring city like Townsville. Finally the very last person came up to the front of the class; he was a police officer from the Townsville Police department.

Ms Kean smiles and introduces him "ok class to wrap up career day we have a very special guest with us today who has decided to bring us a little surprise. Go ahead officer".

The middle aged heavy set cop with gray hair and matching mustache grins at the kids there "Good Morning kids, the names Officer Josh O'Leary from the Townsville PD. I spend my average day keeping this city safe from unsavory criminals, gangsters and lowlifes. You'd think that everyday would be filled with action, danger, car chases just like you see on T.V, but that ain't always the case. Yeah we get a lot of action sometimes but most of the time it's been fairly quiet. And that is because of the help of these three". He walks over to the door and opens it "come on in ladies".

Every kid there suddenly gasps as three 17 year old girls float into their classroom. The super powered females stand in front of the class and the students there go crazy with excitement. The first teenaged girl steps forward in a professional manner, her long red hair flowing behind her brushing against her jeans clad apple bottom. The slim figured woman stands proudly in front of them in her signature pink colored shirt with matching overcoat "Good morning everyone, I'm Blossom, it's a pleasure to finally meet you".

The second girl had short black hair, green tank top which shown through a black leather jacket and matching pants. The green eyed woman was more athletically toned then her sisters; always believing that a strong woman should at least look the part "sup guys, the names Buttercup, how's it hanging?"

The last but certainly not least was a blond teenager whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her bangs curled in the front with two curled strands on either side of her face reminiscent of the pigtails she used to wear as a kid. Today was a very happy day for her, so her clothing matched her mood; she had on a yellow tank top with a white jacket over it, and matching white jeans which fit appropriately onto her slim figure. She was very excited to be here in her old stomping grounds but kept herself from bouncing out of fear that her overly developed breasts might turn this innocent introduction into a partial peep show "Hi, Hi, Hi, I'm Bubbles and I'm really glad to be here and finally meet all of you". She looks at the table in the center of the class and beams "especially you".

Silva stares back at her wide eyed and blushes as everyone else there also looks back at her "m…me?"

"Yep" Bubbles says "we use to sit at that very same desk you're sitting in right now".

Ms Keans eyes light up a bit in joy "oh yes, how could I have forgotten? We use to put you girls to sit at that table so that everyone in class would be able to sit next to you. Why as a matter of fact, that is exactly why Silva sits there. Everyone here absolutely adores her". Everyone in class chuckles a bit and Silva wishes she could shrink to the size of an ant and run away. She wasn't the type to crave attention, so when she got too much of it, it was just plain embarrassing. Ms Kean chuckles a bit seeing her students discomfort and moves on "now does anyone have any questions for Townsvilles Heros?" Every kid there gets out of their seats and rushes over to the three powerpuffs simultaneously asking multiple questions. Silva smiles excitedly and also rushes over, the fact that she was noticed by Bubble made her want to just simply get closer to the blond, perhaps ask some questions of her own. She joins the crowd of children hoping to connect with her heroes.

2 Hours Later

Silva was on cloud nine, the powerpuffs were outside in the play ground bonding with the kids. Buttercup played kick ball with the boys and Blossom sits on the grass reading a story to a couple of other girls and boys willing to listen. Bubbles was playing double dutch with Silva and her friends, the blond zips up her jacket to cover herself, then excitedly jumped in as two other girls turn the ropes which loop and swing above and below her. Silva seizes the opportunity and jumps in with her, the two bounce around one another and grab each others hands. After a few cute little tricks and stunts they both collapse on the grass in a fit of laughter and joy not really caring about messing up the flow of their game. Silva smiles from ear to ear sitting next to Bubbles as her other friends gather around them on the grass "that was cool".

Bubbles grins at her "you're pretty cool too; I've played double dutch before but not like that". Silva was about to respond to her when she notices a huge and pink heart shaped symbol in the sky. Bubbles follows her gaze and frowns "uh oh, symbol in the sky", She stands up noticing her other sisters getting ready to fly off as well. "Time to go save the world again" Bubbles said cheerfully "bye girls", she suddenly feels someone wrap their arms around her waist and looks down. Noticing it was Silva, she smiles and hugs her back "bye Silva, it was a lot of fun hanging out with you and your friends".

Silva blushes "I had fun too, good luck out there", she lets go allowing the blonde to float upward.

"Thanks" Bubbles then zooms off with her sisters in tow.

Meanwhile in another dimension

"OH ENOUGH WITH THE SAPPY DISPLAYS OF KINDNESS, I'M GOING TO THROW UP"

HIM flings his remote at the television set in disgust at the syrupy sweetness of Silva and Bubbles moment. He was watching them through his T.V, initially it was to watch out for any weaknesses or loopholes that might give him the advantage the next time they face off. Yet all he got were moments that would even make a Care Bear barf. He had been watching them for a while now ever since his last defeat at their hands, he grew tired of losing to them. He struggled to think of thee perfect plan to not only be rid of them but to also plunge this world into darkness where only he can truly rule. He plops down on the couch and continues to look at the screen miserably. His attention focused on Silva, it wasn't the fact that she was black, there are lots of black people in Townsville. No, it was her so called history, the way she suddenly turns up out of nowhere to join Ms Kean's classroom just one year ago. No parents, found by nuns wandering in the outskirts of town naked and shivering. No one came to look for her, no one has reached out claiming to be her parents, it was like God simply planted her there not really caring where she would end up. HIM smiles at that thought "no, God does everything for a reason, everyone in this world is destined to do something, but she has no real purpose here". Or does she, "if God didn't put you here and Lucifer didn't put you here, then who did ? My child, hmmmmmmm?" His mind momentarily switches back to the formation of a plan against the girls; he began to wonder about using the boys again to help him. He came upon something that seemed like silly speculation, so he knew he was going to need help convincing the boys to take it seriously "time to pay a visit to my favorite maniacal monkey".

Later that day

"Zoom, hey look at me, I'm Blossom" Ella Phant runs ahead of the group of friends with her. They were the usual gang of girls that always hung together, Ella was the smart one, Maria the gossip, Vanessa the brave leader, Janet the future goth and Silva who seemed to be the glue that kept them together.

Silva jumps forward happily and joins Ella "and I'm bubbles".

"Yeah no kidding" Janet said clutch her homemade Buttercup doll "you practically married the woman".

Silva turns back to her smirking "oh yeah right, like you wouldn't freak out if Buttercup paid special attention to you".

Janet blushed and clutches the doll closer to her chest "well yeah duh, Buttercup is the definition of hardcore, she is thee single coolest chick on the planet".

Vanessa chuckles from behind Janet "looks like Silva's not the only one who wants to marry a Powerpuff".

"Only if my wedding dress was black" Janet jokes around, causing everyone else there to laugh.

Vanessa then takes the doll from Janet and stands in front of the group "is it just me or does Buttercup seem a bit manly to you".

"Just what you implying?" Janet said

Maria wraps an arm around her and smirks "she's implying that Buttercup is really Butch Jojo in drag".

Janet punches her arms "shut up", she then goes over to Vanessa and snatches her doll back "gimme that".

Vanessa laughs and backs up towards an abandoned building but noticing her friends stopping short "what?" She turns around and her own eyes widen for they had stumbled upon forbidden territory, The Rowdyruff Boys hideout. She turns back to them and shrugs "so, what's the big deal?"

Ella frowns at her "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? Are you demented? They're dangerous, homicidal maniacs".

Maria nods "even the police at my dad's precinct are afraid of them. There's a case file the size of 4 phone books combined on each of them. Boomers the pedophile, Butch is the Jack the ripper of the 21st century and Brick is the…well lets just say he could possibly be the antichrist, nobody ever knows he's coming until its too late".

Silva quirks an eyebrow at her " where do you get your info from Maria?"

"I have my sources" Maria said.

"In other words" Vanessa says rolling her eyes "you snuck into yet another one of your dad's case meetings".

Janet frowns at Maria "is Boomer really a pedophile?"

"yep, but the worst kind of all" Maria said hauntingly "he literally has the mind set of a very twisted 10 year old, he's not even perverted, he just sees girls like us as dolls or pets".

Janet shrinks away a little behind Silva "seriously?"

"Yeah" Maria says, the other girls with the exception of Vanessa who stares at the building inch closer to her "Butch is the savage, he likes women who walk the streets at night and kills them just for the heck of it. Brick is the worst though, he'll trick you, and make you feel like he's your friend then when you least expect it BAM". Everyone jumps as she yells out scaring them "I heard he went out with this girl from his school and promised her that he would cook for her. When she arrived at this very building he cooked her the best meal she ever had".

Ella tilts her head "that doesn't sound so bad".

Maria grins wickedly "the very next day she realized her parents were missing. Distraught and saddened she runs back to cry in his arms, to cheer her up he baked her a pie".

Janet frowns "ok you're making him sound a lot like the best boyfriend in the universe".

"That's right" Maria says "he wants you to think that he's kind, sincere, charismatic and handsome. He was everything and more to her until the day she took her first bite of his special homemade cherry pie and bit into a bone". The girls there dawned matching wide eyed stares, Maria nods "that's right; he fed her own parents to her and serve her baby brother for desert. I hear she went crazy and commited suicide right in front of him and he video taped it. He has a way of bringing you to the very edge of insanity, but he never kills you, EVERRRRRRRRR". The girls around her shivered and shrank away in fear.

"Th…that's horrible" Silva says looking finally in the direction of the building "Vanessa? Girls, did anyone see Vanessa?"

They all looked horrified at the building realizing where she went. Janet blinks at the entrance of the building "ooooooh, she's going to die today, isn't she?"

"Not if I can help it" Silva rushes in through the door and the girls freak out yelling after her.

"DON'T BE A HERO SILVA" Maria shouts at the doorway.

"I'll be back with her" Silva shouts back "if anything happens leave without us, we'll be ok". The girls stare fearfully after her but remain there to wait for their return.

Authors end note: I hope you all like this story so far, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Oh did I mention that I absolutely love reviews, especially on the very first chapter, it lets me know whether to keep going or not. So let me know what you think, and to those who have been waiting for the last and final chapter of my other story, I promise that I will finish it. Writing this has kind of helped me get in the mood to finish the other one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silva runs into the building and looks around her for any sign of her friend. The entire area was dark, it looked like it use to be a hotel, there was a long receptionist desk in the back of the room. There were bullets holes not only on the front of the desk but also the wall behind it. The room seemed to be a waiting lounge; there were fancy couches and coffee tables topped with dead flowers. She walked in a bit further and nearly trips on the huge rug where the furniture sat on top of. If it were clean it would have been one of the fanciest looking rugs she had ever seen having been rose red with gold patterns in it. The rug was dirty now with what looked like a mixture of blood and dirt, a chill runs up Silva's spine as she across it and heads towards the long golden staircase. There was a dead bird on the second stair, it looked like someone had ripped its wings off and stomped on its head. She steps around it and tries to make her way up the stairs. Suddenly a blood curdling scream came from upstairs causing Silva to practically jump out of her skin.

"VANESSA" Silva shouts out, the thought of her friend being in really serious trouble propels her to rush upstairs "Vanessa where are you?" She keeps on running until she reaches the next floor, panting she looks around in a panicked attempt to scan for Vanessa. The cream colored walls and doors as well as the red carpeting are all that she sees at the moment.

"SILVA, HELP ME".

Silva looks at one of the doors to the right of her where the voice was coming from "I'M COMING VANESSA". She dashes towards the room and opens the door barreling in "Vanessa?" she looks around the cream colored room, it looked lived in, as if someone had just left for the day. The king sized bed was messy, the sheets were falling from the bed and the pillow looked like it had been shoved in the side. To her right was a closet, she rushes towards it and opens the closet doors "Vanessa?" there was no one there. The closet itself was the same color as everything else, but it was deep and big enough to walk inside. She noticed how high the top shelf was and ruled it out as a hiding spot for Vanessa; it would have taken two of them to get up there.

Suddenly she hears some rustling in the room and instantly panics; she looks around yet again and sees no one. Something on the ceiling just above the bed catches her eye and she looks up, when she notices the writing on the ceiling she finds herself standing there frozen in fear. Various words and names were burned into the ceiling by some sort of laser beam, or laser beam eyes. This was one of the ruffs rooms; they were in a rowdyruff boy's private sleeping area. Silva felt as though all the blood had drained out of her face and her body shakes uncontrollably, she knew she had to get out of there but at the same time she couldn't leave Vanessa. The words on the ceiling said horrible things like "KILL, STAB, SLASH, FUCK YA, RAPING BITCHES", it was pretty clear what the boys mind set was really focused on. "BRICK RULES" was an instant indicator of whose room they were in.

Silva backs up a little in the direction of the hallway door; her plan was to check another room for her friend. Another phrase on the ceiling stops her cold and she begins to sense a presence coming up behind her. The phrase said "I AM WATCHING YOU, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU", her eyes widen and she instantly turns around. She screams as suddenly someone wearing a red hat pounces on her sending her falling to the floor. She struggles against her assailant too afraid to even open her eyes "NO, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"

"Open your eyes stupid".

Silva slowly opens her eyes realizing it was a female voice speaking to her. She looks over in shock "Vanessa?"

Vanessa gets off of her and laughs uncontrollably "oh I so got you, you were all like, _no don't kill me". _She continues to laugh while wearing Bricks signature red baseball cap "chick did you wet yourself? They're not even home right now".

Silva becomes pissed and instantly gets up; she pushes Vanessa away in anger "I'm going to kick your ass".

"ooooh watch out now" Vanessa said "Ms Kean says cursing is for criminals and uneducated rappers".

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Silva shouts at her "you scared me half to death". She then notices the red hat the other girl is wearing and freaks out "where did you get that?"

"I found it" Vanessa says flicking her brown hair to the side and smiling confidently at her "it was just sitting on the bed, he must have forgotten it or something". She climbs onto the bed and bounces on it "hey look at me I'm Brick; I walk around acting like I'm a bad ass but I lose to Blossom ALL the time because I'm stupid and lame".

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY" Silva yells at her "are you out of your mind? We have to get out of here before they get back".

Vanessa rolls her eyes and bounces off the bed landing on the floor "oh please girl, how do you even know they are coming back?"

"Think about it stupid" Silva says annoyed "Brick always has his hat on, so if he forgot his hat, then what the hell do you think is going to happen?"

Vanessa at first calmly regards her and is about to say something to get her back for calling her stupid, but then she stops herself and turns pale "oh my god, he's going to come back for it". Suddenly there was a noise coming from the floor below them, it was the opening and closing of the lobby door. They both freeze listening to the male voices talking amongst one another on the first floor. Vanessa takes off the hat and flings it onto the bed where she found it; she then grabs Silva by the arm and whispers "we have to hide".

Silva whimpers; her fear getting the best of her, leaving her immobilized "w…where…?"

"Come on" Vanessa yanks her over to the closet, she could not hear any kind of foot steps but she knew that they were coming. She all but throws Silva into the closet and rushes in closing the door behind her. The once brave and bold Vanessa was now huddled in a dark corner of the closet clutching Silva to her for dear life "I'm sorry…..I…I didn't mean it….are we going to die now?"

"I…I don't know" Silva stutters in sheer fright, she hears the door to the bedroom creak open and puts a hand to her mouth, Vanessa does the same.

Brick floats into the room wearing a plaid patterned sleeveless shirt over a white wife beater and blue jeans. His long red hair hangs down his back spiky and uneven and he glares at his black haired brother with red eyes "Shit, Why didn't you morons remind me to take my hat?"

Butch glares back at him with dark green eyes, he was dressed in gothic fashion, with his black shirt, with a long sleeve white shirt underneath and matching black leather pants. His shoulder length hair hangs loosely in front of his face as he shoots his own annoyed look at Brick "what do I look like? Your keeper?

"No I'm your fucking master" Brick says smirking at the angered look on Butch's face "know your place minion". He then notices something off "ok, which one of you dicks was messing around with my hat?"

"Not me" Butch shrugged "ask huckleberry hound out there".

They both look towards the doorway where Boomer is seen sniffing the ground around him. His short blond hair covers his face almost completely as he concentrates on the floor. He was dressed in his signature blue color, white t-shirt with a blue hoodie tied around his waist at the sleeves and blue jeans. He looks back at them calmly despite the madness of his actions "something smells unusually sweet around here".

Brick quirks an eyebrow as he finds his hat "sweet?" He puts it on but immediately takes it off to examine it.

"Your hat" Boomer says entering the room.

Brick smirks at him "Yes Boomer that is a hat, do you want a Scooby snack for that little discovery?" butch laughs in the background.

"Hey fuck you" boomer says glaring at them "only Scooby doo can eat Scooby snacks, what are you some kind of idiot?" both of his brother chuckle at his stupid statement, making him even more annoyed "that sweet smell is coming from your hat and this room". He sniffs the air again "I smell virgins".

Brick looks at him confused "how the fuck did you do that? What do virgins smell like?"

"Clean…innocent….fresh" Boomer lurks around the room in a crazed way that even creeped Butch out a bit. Boomer stops when he gets to the bed "and at the moment, I am detecting a slight hint of fear".

Butch grins "maybe it's that chick we gang banged last night, I mean we did do it here".

Brick presses his face inside of his hat to his face and takes a deep breath in. He instantly got a whiff of something sweet, peaches and passion fruit. He takes a look inside of his hat and notices something inside, a strand of brown hair. His face takes in a serious and dark look "someone's definitely been in here and they were wearing my hat".

Butches eyes widened "damn, who's crazy enough to do that?" Even Boomer shrank a little at the possibility that someone could be that suicidal.

Brick then picks up the strand of hair "someone with brown hair", a small smile grazes his face as he looks at it wickedly "And it's a girl", both of his brothers raise their heads up to look at him, it was like he had just announced that it was dinner time to a pack of wolves. He hands the hat over to Boomer "here, track the bitch down".

Boomer inhales the scent inside the hat and closes his eyes smiling blissfully "she's so sweet". He gets excited and rubs the hat against the side of his face "she's very small, I'd say 7 maybe 8 years old, thin, fragile". He clenches his teeth and looks at Brick wildly "can I have her?"

Brick grins "first she needs to be taught a lesson in respecting other people's personal space, and then you can have whatever's left of her". He remains silent hearing the sound of movement coming from the closet and smiles "such a brave little girl, I'm actually impressed, right guys?"

Butch also looks at the closet and stifles a chuckle "oh yeah, this chick obviously has bigger balls then me".

Boomer looks at them confused "what's there to be impressed ab…." He is interrupted when Butch elbows him in the rib cage. He glares at his brother through the pain but notices him nudging his head towards the closet. Boomer finally gets it "oh yeah, sure, very courageous".

"Actually" Brick says floating to the other side of the closet's door frame "I admire bravery like that, maybe they should be rewarded". Butch and Boomer stand in front of the closet, when he opens the door they could not only scare the shit out their helpless victim but they can also grab the little thing if she runs out. Brick smiles and slowly puts his hand on the door handle of the closet "we should give them candy, all we need to do is find…..out…..where…they…..are". He swiftly opens the door tearing it off its hinges and throwing it to the side. The three boys look inside and discover the closet is empty.

Butch throws a mini fit "SHIT, awe man and I was in the mood for some fun", he walks away completely agitated. His cellphone then rings and he steps out of the room to answer it.

Boomer pouts and scratches his head in confusion "but I can still smell her; I hope I'm not losing it", he also floats out of the room.

Brick peers into the closet and looks around the floor _"there was definitely someone in here",_ he thinks to himself. He is about to float up to the upper shelves when he hears his brothers calling him and stops.

"YO BRICK" Butch yells from down stairs "it's Mojo, we have to head out".

Brick frowns, then takes another look into the closet "whoever's in here, congratulations you get to live another day. Pray that I never find out who you are", and with that he floats away out of the room.

After a few minutes the 2 girls emerge from the closet slowly, Silva was the one that discovered the hiding place up in the shelves. While the Rowdyruff's were conversing in the bedroom she got on Vanessa's shoulders and scurried up into the shelves. She then helped lift Vanessa up into their new hiding place, logically the first place the boys would look was the floor so hiding right above bricks head was risky but effective. Silva slowly makes her way to the door and opens it slightly looking around her in the hallway "come on Vanessa".

Vanessa stays right where she is cautiously "A…..are they gone? Are you sure they're gone? What if they come back?" She had probably gone through 3 dimensions of extreme fear all within the past hour. She holds onto Silva's arm "we've got to get out of here", she moves ahead and pulls Silva along with her out into the hallway. Neither of them stops until they were outside and at least a block away from the liar. When they were a safe distance, they stopped and both hunched over trying to catch their breath, having been running the whole time.

Silva glares at Vanessa "see what you almost did? We could have been killed".

Vanessa's eyes began to water as she looks over at Silva "I'm sorry Silva, I really am, I…I….." She starts crying softly and wipes her face with her hands "I just wanted to be brave like the Powerpuff girls". She cries even more and hugs Silva "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it….I swear".

Silva hugs her back in comfort and pats her back "don't cry Vanessa, its ok. Just promise me you won't try that again. We're not super heroes so we'd be stupid to do something like that again".

"Seriously" Vanessa says calming down "Thanks for saving me".

Silva smiles at her kindly "what are friends for? Besides, us girls have to stick together, right?" Vanessa nods and the 2 hug each other again. They separate from one another and Silva takes her hand "come on, I'll take you home". The girls walk on home not knowing that they were being watched from above.

Brick knew something was off and decided to stick around for a bit before heading back to Mojo's place along with his brothers. He sits on top of the roof and watched the girls run out, have their emotional moment and walk off. He fly's over to the next roof over and follows them for a bit "Vanessa and Silva, strange, didn't sense 2 little girls". His eyes fall on Silva and he tilts his head noticing the green eyes "that's a weird eye color on a black girl". His attention is focused on her for a while but then he shrugs his shoulders "damn kids these days, they have no respect for private property", he then fly's off to Mojo Jojo's place to hear and bear through his fathers newest diabolical plan.

Mojo's Liar

The Rowdyruff's sit on the couch in Mojo's living room area, one would not think that he even had one yet it is in a separate area on the other side of his volcanic liar. The monkey in question grins at them "Finally we can begin our meeting of the evil minds, a meeting we are all here for evil purposes, because we have evil intent we must meet to discuss it, which we are doing right now, which is why we are here with the discussion of my newest and greatest evil plan EVER, MWAHAHAHAHA….. which will take place after the discussion of my plan".

Brick rolls his eyes and sits on the couch "just tell us your fucking plan already so we can go back to enjoying the rest of our night".

Mojo frowns at him "kids these days have no patience", he goes towards a blackboard behind him and takes a piece of chalk "have any of you ever heard of the essence of evil?" The boys look over at him extremely bored, not bothering to ask. Mojo frowns even more at their disinterest "anyway, it's the original evil, billions upon billions of years ago Pandora, earths first woman was created by the mighty god Zeus. She was given clothing by Athena, beauty by Aphrodite and the gift of speech from Hermes, Zeus however entrusted her with a beautiful container which she was told to not open under any circumstances. Compelled by her own curiosity, Pandora went against her orders and opened the container letting loose evil into the unsuspecting world". He draws the picture of a small jewelry box onto the blackboard "however there is more to the story then what is told in Greek mythology".

"Wait isn't that just a story?" Brick said agitated "you called us over something that stupid?"

"I assure you, it's not just a story" A voice came from nowhere and everyone in the room freezes. HIM appears in front of everyone in the room smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Mojo glares at him "You're late".

"Fashionably of course" HIM chuckles a bit "well boys, the story of Pandora is definitely true. Yet there's an untold part to this story, the evil was not only spread throughout the world but Pandora herself was also possessed by it. From that moment she became what biblical philosophers know as Lilith and has been the queen of evil ever since. She lived her mortal life trying to take over the world with her evil influence and when she passed on, she became an unrelenting evil spirit. Parts of her soul have been trapped in the very same possessions that she once owned".

Mojo nods "there is also a vessel which is born every 100 years to house her spirit once it is whole again. We don't know who or where the vessel is but we will find out once we collect her belongings and put her spirit back together". He pulls out a newspaper from the table next to the blackboard "Pandora's personal belongings have been scattered throughout history in various locations. In Townsville museum of Art there is a mirror that was dug up in the middle of the Sahara desert, it will be open on display tomorrow that is Pandora's mirror". He throws the newspaper over to Brick who looks at it with mild interest "that's not the only thing we need, the curators wife has Pandora's dress and an old lady won Pandora's necklace in an auction over 30 years ago".

HIM grins and sits on top of the T.V "Now before we can get this plan underway, we have just three obstacles standing in our way".

"The powerpuff girls" Brick says still examining the newspaper "they're supposed to stand guard at the museum tomorrow for the new exhibit opening".

Mojo grins "we will need a distraction and I know the perfect ones, the monsters of Monster Island should do the trick".

HIM nods "however they won't just attack the girls unless provoked".

Brick smiles wickedly "And that's where we come in", He stands up and tosses the paper back at Mojo "I know something that'll really piss them off".

Boomer quirks an eyebrow at him "oh, let me guess, we get to pee in their mouth while their sleeping".

Butch laughs "that would piss me off or we could steal from them".

"Or" Brick says giving them a dark look "we can kill their offspring", the room went quiet for a while before Brick spoke again "I guess this means I've hit a point that shocks even you freaks".

"Definitely" Butch says standing up "LETS DO IT".

"YEAH" Boomer says floating up instantly "let's kill some babies".

Brick also floats up and towards the front door "and best part about it boys, we won't have to take the blame for it", he leads his brothers out the door and they take off for monster island.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the dead of the night, three evil teenagers fly over to a large piece of land surrounded by fish. Interesting little note about the monsters on Monster Island, they had a separate piece of land reserved for their offspring. It was a nursery much like a human one, where the eggs were waiting to be hatched; the fish which circled them in mounds were for them to eat once they hatched. Tonight however these poor hatchlings will not live to enjoy their first meal. The attack was quiet starting with the sound of eggs break and shells being crushed, then came the sounds of bones being broken and skulls being shattered as a few of the eggs began to hatch. Then came the sound of lasers zapping everything in sight which was followed by one of the biggest bon fires one could ever imagine. Before the three menaces took off from their deeds pieces of cloth and other items were dropped on the floor near the area. These items were collected from previous battles with their sworn enemies, now they were being used to frame them. They wanted the monsters to smell the scent of the ones who supposedly killed their offspring. With phase one of their plan underway the Rowdyruffs fly away to get started on phase two.

The City of Townsville…IS UNDER ATTACK BY AN OCTOPUS MONSTER.

The powerpuff Girls rush to the city's rescue and scatter around the enormous beast. Tentacles swing all over the place; they hit him from all ends while swooshing past him. Blossom zaps him with a laser eyebeam blast, Buttercup zooms around his head and punches her fist directly into the creature's gigantic eye forcing the beast to stumble backwards and Bubbles swoops down grabbing one of his tentacles. She then wraps it around the other tentacles tying the monster up. Blossom punches the monster in the head and it falls to the grounds. Buttercup grabs hold of him and swings him over her head tossing it to the far end of the city where the ocean is.

Blossom smiles "another day another monster girls", suddenly another monster comes out of nowhere and swats her out of the sky and into a nearby building.

Buttercup Jumps into action "Blossom", she glares at the monster and repeated punches it in the face.

Bubbles fly's over to where Blossom crashed "blossom, are you ok?"

Blossom slowly crawls out from under some wrecked pillars "yeah, I'm ok, where the heck did he come from?" Suddenly an explosion is heard and green goo splashes everywhere.

Buttercup floats towards them grinning "well that was easy".

Just as the girls start to relax, a huge spike jets towards them and embeds itself to the wall just above blossom's head. The puffs look outside the building as a huge porcupine monster stomps towards them. They zoom out of the building and scatter around the monster trying to find a good place to hit it. Blossom gets an idea and uses her ice breath to freeze the monster in place. Bubbles then does a sonic scream and the now frozen spikes shatter like glass. When they were done, the monster finds himself bald and vulnerable. Buttercup punches his stomach catapulting him out of the city and into the ocean to join the octopus monster they had previously defeated. The 3 girls land on a building to catch their breath, they were aloud only 5 seconds of relief before 2 giant red birds swoosh into the city, breathing fire on the streets.

Buttercup stands up straight and looks at the scene with a mixture of anger and confusion "what the hell's going on here?"

"I don't know" Blossom says "they seem to be coming at us one after the other". She floats up and looks at the girls "we can't stop, Townsville still needs us. We need to get to the museum soon; we'll get to the bottom of this later". The bird monster heads straight towards them blocking them from passing on to the museum on the other side of the city.

Meanwhile: Townsville Museum

"THE TOWNSVILLE MUSEUM OF ART IS BEING ROBBED BY THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS" The curator of the museum screams into the office phone he snuck into his office "please, help….help us". He turns around and his face distorts in fear "No…please I have a wife and a daughter…..I don't want to die….." A laser beam zaps his head and the skin melts away. The sound of flesh burning and cartilage popping cause the other hostages to scream and wretch in fear. The curator's lifeless body falls to the floor and everyone else there covers their heads with their hands.

Butch grins and walks towards them causing them to practically crawl all over each other in fright "anyone else feels the need to be brave? THAT SHIT DIDN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN, BUT IT DID BECAUSE HE WAS BEING BRAVE". Butch was standing watch over the hostages while boomer and brick search for the mirror on other floors. The police were outside the museum trying to get in and save everyone from these super powered maniacs, but they couldn't. Butch steps over the curator's dead body and picks up the phone in his office "I hope you saw that chief because for each fucker that decides to rat us out and for each cop that tries to disturb us, I will personally kill one hostage at a time".

The police chief outside the building angrily barks at him through the phone "what the hell is your motive? Why are you doing this?"

"We're looking for something" Butch says grinning madly "when we find it, we will leave".

"And what if you don't find it" the chief asks looking directly at him through a window.

Butch discovers him and looks directly at him, he then tilts his head like a twisted creepy doll "then I'll kill everyone in this room, it's that simple". He looks over at the hostages, some were crying, some were praying, and some were huddled together in fear of him. Butch was officially having the time of his teenaged life "pray that we find what we are looking for"; he then hangs up the phone.

The chief curses and slams his fist against the hood of a cop car "SHIT, where are the powerpuff girls? They are the only ones who can stop them".

"CHIEF" another cop runs up to him "there's a monster infestation on the other side of town; the girls are getting swamped".

"My god" The chief says looking back at the museum "it's almost as if the boys planned this whole thing, what the hell we are going to do now?"

Inside the Museum

Brick walks up to the glass cabinet where Pandora's mirror was being kept, he grins looking at the delicate thing "easiest job we ever had to do". He uses his finger nail to cut a circle in the glass and pops it in. The alarms were disabled the moment they arrived there earlier so nothing happened when he reached in and picked up the mirror. He frowns holding it in his hand "what's so special about this thing?" He looks over at Boomer and frowns even more; boomer has somehow managed to get his hands on a small child. The poor little 4 year old girl sat in his lap trembling like a little kitten, Brick quirks an eyebrow at him "you really can't help yourself, can you?"

Boomer pets her like a small animal "can we keep her?" He then turns the child around and smiles while lifting her up in front of him "I'm going to name you Fluffy".

"Uh….um…" The child stutters nervously "I'm Jan".

Boomer suddenly glares at her and pulls her to him, looking into her eyes "YOUR NAME IS FLUFFY".

Brick interrupts him "it's not a good idea", he picks up his back pack off the floor "remember what you did to the last one, trust me; she'd be better off dead". Brick puts the mirror in the backpack "come on, we're done here".

Boomer drops the child onto the floor like a discarded toy and frowns at Brick ignoring the little girls cries "you never let me have any fun".

Brick rolls his eyes "I don't play games while I'm working; unlike you", the two float down the stairs to the main floor to meet up with Butch. Brick then notices something off "Butch, weren't there 10 hostages here, why are there only 6 now?"

Butch picks the dirt from his finger nails "well one was fat and I got tired of looking at her. The curator tried to contact the cops so I had to off him. I got bored and thought I could juggle 2 old ladies in midair, I accidently dropped them on their heads and they died from it". He stops his speech as Brick glares at him "what? I suck at juggling".

"Cool" Boomer says grinning "Can I evaporate one too?"

Brick yells at the both of them "I'M WORKING WITH FUCKING AMATEURS HERE", he ignores the innocent people quivering around him "we got what we came for, let's go". The 3 zoom out of the room through the ceiling and out of sight of everyone else.

Meanwhile

The powerpuffs defeated every monster that came their way, Bubbles pants leaning against a nearby wall "my god, I'm exhausted".

Buttercup sits on the floor beside her "they just keep coming", She looks up at Blossom who was flying high above a nearby building to gaze out at Monster Island across the huge body of water "anymore coming?"

"Yeah" Blossom says tiredly, she watches as even more monsters tread the water in order to get to Townsville "this is insane we have to track this at its source". She floats down and looks at the other 2 in concern "you girls ready? If not I can go on alone, you both look like you need a break".

Buttercup slowly stands upright "No way, we're not leaving you to deal with an island full of crazy monsters".

Bubbles also stands "yeah, we're coming with you".

"Ok" Blossom smiles at them and floats upward "let's go", The Powerpuffs zoom out of Townsville and towards the island above the heads of the monsters heading for the city. When they got to the island their jaws dropped to the floor at the scene before them. Female monsters and elderly monsters are crying and weeping over the charred and mutilated remains of their offspring.

Bubbles eyes tear up at the scene "w….what happened?" She then notices something red in the corner of her eye. It was a small piece of red cloth just outside of the area where the nest is, she moves towards it and realizes that it is a red ribbon "Blossom, isn't that yours?"

Blossom's eyes widen as she looks over at the ribbon "yes, it is….but how….." She is interrupted by a distant whistling noise. She turns toward the sound only to discover that a huge boulder was coming her way. Blossom dodges it and quickly floats over to her sisters as they stare at their assailant in shock.

The monsters have noticed them and were launching boulders at them. A green scaled 3 eyed female monster glares at them with tears in her eyes "GET AWAY FROM HERE, HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BEASTS". She attacks them and instantly reaches for Bubbles "YOU KILLED HIM, ALL OF YOU, YOU KILLED MY BABY!" She tries to grab Bubbles but the blonde fly's higher out of her reach staring at her confused.

Blossom floats in front of her "Wait a minute please, just calm down for a second. You don't actually believe that we could be capable of such a…." she is interrupted yet again as another boulder slams directly into her knocking her out of the sky.

Bubbles fly's after her, while Buttercup breaks apart the other boulders being launched at them. Bubbles then tries to reason with them "Please stop, we didn't do any of this"

"LIAR"

"KILLERS"

"MURDEROUS SCUM"

"EVIL BITCHES"

The monsters shout at them from all directions. Blossom fly's away from the hostile monster and her sisters follow her "girls, it's obvious they're not going to listen to us, we've definitely been framed".

"Seems like it" Buttercup says as the girls fly to the other side of the island to gain some ground "they're just going to keep attacking us, how are we going to clear our names?"

"Wait girls" Bubbles says, she looks down at the cave in the middle of some trees and other shrubbery "that's Fred's cave".

"Who?" Buttercup says confused.

Blossom grins a little "of course, Fred, remember he helped us exposed Major Man, that phony super hero who turned out to be a coward".

Buttercup thinks for a moment "oh yeah, he scared that guy by pretending to eat him. I remember".

Blossom nods and zooms towards the cave along with her siblings "if anyone will listen to us, Fred will, he's gotta".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brick is sitting in the kitchen of a house that wasn't even his. He can hear his brothers wrecking the place upstairs in the rooms. He is casually sitting at the table and smiles at the elderly lady across from him "delicious tea, Mrs. Wentworth".

The blind old lady wearing glasses smiles back at him under the impression that he was her next door neighbors son "why thank you deary?" She pours him another cup and shakily sets the teapot down next to her "Joseph honey, will you grab the biscuits from the stove top?"

Brick was too busy stuffing silverware into his pocket "of course ma'am". He gives her the biscuits from off the stove top and raids her fridge. He then comes back to the table with a carton of milk to wash the taste of the disgusting tea out of his mouth. He downs the milk in front of her, he grins at how easy it is to invade her house when she thinks they are just the neighborhood kids from her church group. When she first opened the door they were surprised to notice when she didn't scream or tried to run away, that was when they noticed she was blind as a bat. Instead she smiled and hugged Brick calling him Joseph, she led them all inside for some milk and cookies calling them names they didn't even recognize. Brick decided to stay back to keep an eye on the lady since he's the most sane of the three. Boomer and Butch rummage through the second floor of the house in both of the bedrooms.

Glass shattered upstairs drawing both of their attention "what was that?" The old lady said.

"You're dog is being mischievous right now" Brick says knowing very well they stomped on her dogs head on the way in.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Wentworth says frowning "since the day I took him off the streets, I haven't been able to keep up with it. How would you like to take him off my hands?"

"Uhhh" Bricks thinks of what to say to that, the dog was dead "sure why not". Brick makes a mental note to himself to grab the dead dog and burn it to ashes.

"I just knew you would" the elderly lady said smiling "you know Joseph, you were always such a good boy, and you all are".

As if on cue boomer and butch come down the stairs, Boomer holds up the necklace with a blood red jewel on it. They finally found what they came for, Brick smiles and looks over at her "well, Mrs. Wentworth sorry to cut this visit short".

Mrs. Wentworth frowns and looks downward sadly "oh my, I didn't want you to leave so soon".

"I'm very sorry" Brick says as he and his brothers are about to leave her home.

"I thought you were going to kill me" the old woman says grinning at them "**Brick Jojo",** all three teens look back at her in shock. She grins back at them even wider "Oh come on now, would I really not be able to recognize the neighborhood boys; I've known them since they were babies even without my sight".

Brick glares at her "well you should have pretended to be ignorant to your situation", he walks towards her dangerously.

The old woman laughs and takes off her glasses and all 3 of the teens step back in shock "as you can see my children, another evil harmed me before you even got to me", her eyeballs were missing, all that was there were her empty eye sockets.

Brick gawks at her in disgust, also a little bit in fascination "what the hell happened to your eyes?"

"I take it you have found what you are looking for" The old woman closes her eye lids and puts her glasses back on "the necklace is an artifact my late husband discover 3 years ago. It locates the vessel and the mirror releases the power. However when all the artifacts are put together…."

"Get to the point lady" Brick says annoyed.

Mrs. Wentworth shuffles pass them slowly and smiles a little "tell Mojo Jojo not to look directly into the mirror, the evil spirit inside of it removed my eyes after I looked into it, so beware kiddies". She makes her way to the door "you also need to avoid being near pandora's possessions when you bring them together, otherwise….."

Butch gets annoyed and blocks her way out the door "Lady, we can't let you go now that you know who we are", his eyes start to glow as he is about to shoot a laser beam at her.

The old lady suddenly laughs hysterically causing Butch to stop and look at her confused, she sneers at him "sweetheart, you would be doing me a favor. I've only spent 35 years on this earth and already I'm sick of it", all three of the teens look over at her stunned "oh yes, another thing to warn Mojo about. The essence of evil is horribly vain; it sees youth and sucks it dry". She grins evilly at Butch "on second thought why don't you fine young bucks take a peek into it" she laughs like a crazed wicked witch.

Butch get angry "you bitch", his eyes begin to close again.

Brick puts a hand on his shoulder "No butch, we got the necklace, lets get back".

"FUCK THAT" Butch says "I'm sending this bitch to hell".

Brick pulls butch away and glares at him "don't you get it", he directs Butches gaze at the old lady again as she laughs to the point of coughing and teeters from side to side bracing herself against the door frame. Brick cringes at the pathetic sight "she's already in hell".

The old woman falls to the floor in exhaustion from her laughter as the boys begin to leave. she notices the boys making their way out and crawls on the floor toward them "make sure you don't put the items together, if you do SHE will…cough….cough….." she goes into another coughing fit as the boys fly away.

Meanwhile on monster island

Monsters are roaming the entire island in search of the girls, they were searching everywhere in caves, under boulders, up in the trees but still there was no sign of them. A purple people eater with one eye walks up to one of the caves in the far end of the island and calls inside "Hey Fred, you home?"

Fred, a giant green monster lizard with red eyes comes up to the entrance of the cave a bit nervous "yeah, uh what's up Sammy?"

Sammy grins at him "what are you doing you whack job? If anyone catches you sleeping in the middle of a Powerpuff hunt they'll skin you alive….literally".

Fred coughs a little "s….sorry, I've been sick a little lately and I think it's getting worse, could you let everyone else know that I'm ill? Doctor Tentacles says I need my rest".

"Well…" Sammy says thinking to himself "I guess in that case we could let you off the hook. Just get better ok? I'll let you know how the hunt went later".

"Thanks see you later" Fred says, he waits for Sammy to leave into the thick forest before retreating back to his cave dwelling. He walks for a while until he sees the light of the camp fire at the other end "ok, he's gone girls".

The 3 powerpuffs sit by the fire, Blossom smiles up at him gratefully "Thank you Fred, thank you for believing in us".

Their monster friend smiles at them as he sits in front of them "I've always believed in you girls, I've actually wanted to come and see you to find out what's going on but too many of the other monsters were coming after you. I couldn't get anywhere near Townsville, I knew that there was no way you girls could have done this. I just didn't have any way to prove it".

Buttercup sighs "This has the Rowdyruff boys written all over it, who else could have the power to do this?"

Blossom nods "You're right and remember that last fight we had; I wouldn't be surprised if they were tearing pieces of clothing or hair from us".

Bubbles shivers remembering the look of lust in boomers eyes when he ripped off a piece of her top that time "I thought they were just being perverts".

Blossom shakes her head in disbelief "they planned this all along; the pieces of clothing had our scent on them. They did it to frame us, but why? Why do all of this just to…" she stops herself for a moment, she suddenly realizes something "Oh my god" she quickly stands up.

Buttercup also gets up startled "what is it?"

"This whole thing was a distraction" Blossom says.

Bubbles looks confused "distract us from what?" It then dawns on her and she suddenly turns cold "oh my god".

Buttercup catches on immediately "THE MUSEUM"! All 3 girls head for the entrance of the cave.

Fred gazes at them confused "wait? What about the museum?"

Blossom turns toward him "we have to go Fred, this whole thing was to draw our attention away from the Townsville museum, and we have to get back there".

Fred gives them a concerned look "But what about the other monsters, if they find you; they'll kill you". He grabs them gently and holds them in his arms protectively "stay here, you'll be safe, I promise".

Blossom pries herself out of his grip and floats up to his face "we have to go Fred; we've wasted too much time". Her other sisters also float out of his arms and toward the exit; she then gives him a sincere look "I promise I'll keep you updated when all of this is over".

"Alright" Fred says "Please girls be careful, I'll try my best to convince them that you didn't do it".

Bubbles smiles and floats up to Fred, she gives the monster a kiss on his cheek "Thanks Fred, we will", they fly off to access whatever damage the boys may have caused to the city.

Back to Mojo Jojo's Liar

"MWAHAHAHAHA, EXCELLENT" Mojo says looking at the items the boys managed to pick up, "the mirror to unleash the spirit, the necklace to release the evil power within and the dress to lock everything to the vessel…" He looks around for the dress and frowns "WHERE IS THE DRESS?!"

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT" Butch yells at him back.

Brick calmly regards his spastic father "Boomers getting the dress".

"What?" Mojo says "you are allowing that buffoon to get the dress".

"Relax monkey" Butch says casually "he's got this, he's in New York right now in Westchester County".

"How can you be so sure?" Mojo says on the verge of another outburst.

Brick grins at him "you remember that new power of his?"

"Hmmm" Mojo says thinking to himself for a moment; Boomer did develop a new power throughout the years. He remembered the first time Boomer introduced it to him, when he went to the supermarket for a carton of eggs and came face to face with a duplicate of himself; it was the freakiest moment of the mad monkey's life. Mojo shudders remembering how the teen even mimicked his voice and personality "camouflage? "

Brick nods "yep, he's bound to get the dress; even he won't be able to mess this up".

Meanwhile in New York 

A 6 year old girl sits in her sandbox; she is scooping sand into a small bucket. She then turns the bucket upside down onto the ground creating the tower for her sand castle. She gazes at the creation, her brown eyes glinting with pride as she finished her masterpiece. She brushes the sand out of her long blond hair and stands up not noticing the tall figure coming her way.

"That's a nice looking tower you've got there"

The girl brushes some sand off of her blue flower patterned dress and looks up at the person talking. She blushes and looks mesmerized by the beautiful stranger in front of her dressed in a white business suit. His silvery platinum blonde hair shined in the sunlight and his dark silver eyes stared down at her kindly through a pair of glasses. To her the 27 year old looked like an angel dressed in white and he spoke in a deep yet calming British accented voice "I hope it doesn't fall apart". He kneels down and looks at the girl at eye level "I so do hate it when things fall apart, don't you?" the girl looks off at the side bashfully. The beautiful male stares at her for a bit and smiles "I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself first, my name is Michael Evangelo, but you can call me Mike if you want", the girls face turns bright red and she grins at him shyly at him.

Michael puts a gentle hand under her chin urging her to look up at him again "tell me my pet, is your father in?"

The girl shakes her head "no…..just mommy".

"Oh, good girl" Michael says "may I see her?" the little girl smiles and runs inside the house while Michael waits patiently outside. His cellphone rings and he reaches for it in his pocket, he then answers his phone "hello? Boomer here".

[Brick answers: Boomer, the monkey's freaking out, are you at the location yet?"]

"Yeah, I am"Boomer gets agitated "DAMN, BACK THE FUCK UP; I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE".

[Brick: well hurry the fuck up; we need to be done before the girls catch onto us.]

"This ain't going to be a rush job" Boomer says "I'm just meeting the lady who owns the dress".

[Brick: damn you're right, ok we'll distract them if we have to, just hurry the hell up]

Boomer hangs up and growls in frustration "fucking Brick, doesn't he know there's an art form to what I do?" he hears footsteps inside the house and gets back into character.

A tall, curvy woman enters the doorway drying a plate in her hand, she then spots him and almost drops it "oh my…he…..hello, may I help you?" she smiles at the enchanting looking male.

"Hello to you madam" Michael says flashing her a charismatic smile "My name is Michael Evangelo, I'm a curator for the Museum of Natural History. I'm here to inquire about the dress your husband found in South America, is he in?"

The woman enthusiastically reached out her hand to shake his and smiles "Hi, I'm Carol, no my ex-husband doesn't live here anymore".

Michael calmly adjusts his glasses on his face "I see; I'm sorry to hear that". He contemplates whether to drop the disguise and kill them both, no sense in wasting time here if they didn't have the dress.

Carol smiles at him "oh trust me, I am certainly not sorry, the guys a jerk, good ridden to him", she chuckles not noticing Michaels evil grin "you know Mr. Evangelo".

"Please call me Michael" the silvery white haired imposter says smiling at her, he is 3 seconds away from removing his glasses and blasting them into oblivion.

"Ok Michael" Carol chuckles while blushing "My Ex left the dress with me, if you want it I can get it for you".

Michael stops himself and blinks at her "you're in possession of the dress?"

"Of course" Carol smiles gingerly "I was going to sell it to an antique show but I absolutely love the Museum of Natural History. I'll contribute whatever I can to your institution. Would you like to come in for some tea while I get the dress?"

Michael slips his glasses back onto his face and beamed a smile at her "don't mind if I do". Carol walks back inside with her daughter and unknowingly lets a dangerous criminal into her home.

Authors end note: Thank you for reading this chapter, another one should be coming soon… hopefully. I wanted to point out Boomer's disguise, in case anyone is wondering who he is mimicking, it's Dr. Muraki from Descendants of Darkness, one of my favorite animes. He was like thee hottest bad guy I had ever had the pleasure of watching. He raped a teenaged boy and put a curse on him that keeps him trapped on earth for all eternity even after death, he treated a young girl for an incurable disease while at the same time harvesting her best friends organs for medical testing and selling them to the black market, he mutated a teenaged girl with a monster centipede demon to attack his enemies, he tries to seduce the main character ( A male detective named Asato Suzuki) so he could kill him and use his body to resurrect his dead brother just so he could kill him again with his own bare hands and yet still finds the time to charm and attract every chick that even so much as looks at him. yep….PURE EVIL, still love him though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The powerpuff girls float down to the chaotic scene in front of The Townsville Museum of Natural History. There were cops everywhere tending to the victims of a truly traumatic experience. As they look around the area they notice people being carried away on stretchers, some being tended to for their injuries, others being carried away for further treating. The chief notices them in the distance "POWERPUFF GIRLS, OVER HERE". He runs over to them and survey's their appearance taking note of the dirt and grime on their bodies and the torn clothing "my god, what happened to you three?"

Blossom scans the area concerned "we had a rough time with the monsters. We almost couldn't get here". She spots the morticians carrying out 3 bodies in black bags, her hand fly's to cover her mouth "oh no".

Bubbles was already in tears upon seeing this also "oh god no".

Buttercup explodes in anger "the rowdyruff boys did this did they?"

The chief sadly nods "I'm sorry girls, I did all I could to handle this but…there were casualties. They said you 3 were being constantly attack by every monster on that island. So I tried to hold them off or at least negotiate with them….but…those….maniacs….." he broke off as a tear rolls down his cheek "I'm sorry". He looks up for a moment but stops in his tracks looking at the 3 girls who have taken on a dark look.

"THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE THE ONE WHO ARE GOING TO BE SORRY" Buttercup said growling. The girls take off again, they knew exactly where they were going as they made a beeline towards Mojo Jojo's lair. They sped up towards his lair and burst through the ceiling.

Blossom was the first to express her rage "ROWDYRUFFS, SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS!"

Mojo was in his revolving chair and he slowly yet calmly turns in it to face them like a villain from an old James Bond movie "why hello girls, so good of you to join us. You are just in time to witness the creation of my most evil plan ever MWHAHAHAHAHA".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Buttercup shouts angrily, she zooms over and flips his chair over sending him crashing to the floor "we're not here for you old man".

"OLD?!" Mojo yells out from under the chair.

Blossom ignores him "COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT US, BASTARDS" she shouts as bubbles lands next to her equally angry.

Brick emerges from the shadows grinning "Blossom my love; you seem upset, something wrong?"

"How could you?" Blossom's whole body shakes with rage "all those people you've terrorized and killed, WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Wait" Bubbles said suddenly tensing fearing the worse "where are Boomer and Butch?"

"Disposed of at the moment" Brick said floating towards them "so you've got me, but don't worry; this wouldn't be the first time I've been involved in a foursome".

Buttercup zooms at him "YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!"With this; she kick starts the fight.

Meanwhile in HIM's Lair

HIM watches the entire exchange relaxed on his couch; he chuckled when the girls burst through Mojo Jojo's lair and easily ignored the foolish monkey in favor of kicking Bricks ass. He trains his eyes on Brick for a moment seeing how simple it is for him to take the girls on by himself. He smiles to himself and gets up; he floats over the table in the corner of his living room and picks up an ancient looking jewelry box "well Pandora, I think the time for you to make your grand appearance may soon be approaching, I can hardly wait". He chuckles as he returns to his seat on the couch and rests the box in his lap.

Back in New York

Boomer the imposter sits with carol and her daughter laughing up a storm while having tea in their living room. Carol was going to get the dress earlier but decided that constantly flirting with Michael Evangelo was more important, so she momentarily allowed it to slip her mind. She daintily flashes him a smile and gets up "well we're out of biscuits; I'll get some more". She leaves the room leaving Michael and her daughter alone for the moment.

Michael sighs inwardly, this was definitely taking a lot longer then he expected; he knew he needed to get back soon. His gaze wandered to the little girl sitting across from him and his anxiety left him "adorable" he said. The little girl blushes a little making Michael smile even wider "even more adorable". His gray eyes stare at her somewhat innocently "I never caught your name".

"Tasha" the girl whispers shyly.

Michaels smile widened and he extends his arms out to her like a father offering his daughter a hug. Tasha smiles and moves toward him allowing him to pick her up and rest her on his lap. Michael hugs her a bit and pulls his hand away from her and to his sides allowing her to stay there of her own freewill "Tasha, I would like to ask you something, May I?"

Tasha nods happily kicking her legs out a bit "ok".

Michael leans into her ear and whispers softly "I like you, may I take you home?"

Tasha chuckles "you're weird, Mike".

"If only you knew little one" Michael says casually and takes her off of his lap, he then puts her to sit next to him "don't worry, when this is over I'll take you as far away from here as possible". Tasha's smile fades a little into that of a confused glance, but before she could question it her mother returned with the biscuits. Michael adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looks over at Carol as she was about to sit down "I'm sorry, as much as I have loved spending this time with you, I must really be on my way; the dress madam".

"Oh yes of course" Carol said putting down the tray of biscuits on the coffee table and heads for the stairs "I'll go get it".

Michael gets up and gives her a charismatic smile "I'll help you".

"Oh its ok, I've….."Carol is cut off when Michael comes right up behind her and grabs her hand.

Michael kisses her hand and smiles "I insist my angel".

"Oh….oh my" Carol said a bit excited, she momentarily turns to look at Tasha "Tasha sweetie, stay down here and watch that cartoon you love so much, mommy will be right back", she enthusiastically runs up the stairs.

Michael stops and winks at Tasha "and make sure to turn the volume up really high", He chuckles at the confused expression on the little girls face and follows Carol upstairs.

Back in Townsville

All 3 powerpuffs gang up on Brick, who so far is handling his own, Blossom zooms up in front of him and her fist makes a connection with his face. Bubbles not missing a beat roundhouse kicks him in the side flinging him right towards Buttercup who jumps up and kicks him in the face. He collides with the floor but quickly regains himself and adjusts his jaw back in place.

Brick spits out blood and allows the extreme pain of his head shot to move forward "Wow, you three must be on the rag or something, you seem really pissed".

They separate and float away from him to gain some ground, Bubbles then tries to zoom at him for another kick "we know what you did Brick"; she misses as Brick dodges her and flips away from them.

Blossom sneers and zooms around him "framing us is one thing", she gets behind him and zaps him with her laser eye beams causing him to teeter forward in pain.

Buttercup also gets behind him and pulls his legs out from under him, she then swings him into the nearest wall "but what you three did to those people and the baby monsters is unforgivable". She lets go and flings him into the wall behind Mojo Jojo.

Mojo gets pissed steps toward the girls "HELLO?! WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER". Brick slowly slides down the wall and lands on his feet kneeling down on one knee; he looks up a bit in time to see mojo about to do something stupid. Mojo screams at the girls "I AM THE MASTERMIND OF THE GREATEST EVIL PLAN EVER TO DESTROY YOU POWERPUFFS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD. FOR IT IS I WHO IS THE MOST EVIL, I WHO YOU MUST DEFEAT, I AM YOUR OPONENT; I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT VILLIAN THAT YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING". Everyone including Brick stares at him blankly, the powerpuffs look back at him in anger. He then realizes what his big mouth did "SHIT!", he runs in the opposite direction as Bubbles and Buttercup zoom after him.

"Fucking idiot" Brick says getting up from his place on the floor.

"Brick" Blossom says facing him determined "it's just you and me now".

"Bring it on" Brick said as they begin round two.

Back in New York

Tasha jumps a little as she heard the sound of screaming coming from her mother upstairs. She then runs towards the staircase "MOM?" she cries out and goes to her mother's room. She then stops cold seeing Michael standing over her mother who is now on the floor unconscious.

Michael has his back to her and is searching through the closet. He then stops suddenly and stands there looking at the closet. He scratches his head "what the fuck am I looking for again?" he directs his attention back to the unconscious Carol "oh well at least I get to have fun with her".

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOM?" Tasha yells at him moving toward her mother. Boomer turns a little caught off guard and looks over at Tasha. Tasha looks up at him and gasps moving back away from him, she sees that he now has 2 different colored eyes, the left eye was dark blue and right was sliver.

Boomer sighs casually looking back at her "sorry, I was just a little too rough with her", his long white hair turns a darker blond; strands of it begin the fall to the floor as it resumes to it's natural short hair style. He takes off his glasses and looks at her with now matching dark blue eyes "I just can't help myself sometimes; to be honest I actually liked her". His body shrinks about a foot or two and his facial features morph back to that of a 16 year old teen "But I think I like you even more".

Tasha backs up some more as the imposter walks up to her "Mi…Michael?"

"It's Boomer" the blond stands in front of her fully back to his real form; giving her a kind smile. He holds out his hand to her "It's time for us to go, just like I promised; I will take you far away from here". Tasha stands there frozen with fear, Boomer runs his hand through his hair still smiling "I need you Tasha, I'm very sick; I need you to cure what ails me. I promise I will take very good care of you". He steps forward and Tasha steps back towards the door, Boomer frowns at her "come here Tasha". The frightened little girl backs up some more, Boomer suddenly gets angry "I SAID COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT". Tasha screams and runs out the door, Boomer heads for the door "TASHA, don't run from me, I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN THEY RUN FROM ME!" Suddenly his cell phone rings and he instantly calms down and answers it as if nothing was wrong "hello? Boomer speaking".

Butch's voice rings out through the phone [BOOMER]

"I am Boomer" Boomer says plainly "how can I help you?"

[It's me; you idiot, you forgot the fucking plan did you]

Boomer casually leans against the door frame and stares at the wall blankly, he then scratches his head, becoming confused. A few minutes pass by before he finally answers "what plan?"

[THE PLAN TO GET THE DAMN DRESS, MORON]

"Oh…..OH" Boomer says suddenly remembering, for a moment there he thought the plan was to get the girl "the dress". He goes back to the closet and looks inside, rummaging through it yet again, he finally finds it and smiles "FOUND IT".

[THEN GET YOUR SIMPLE ASS BACK HERE]

"Whatever" Boomer hangs up the phone, he then grabs the dress and exits the room. He walks a little down the hall and notices that one of the rooms is closed. He knocks on the door and can hear whimpering and sobbing from the other end "well I'm going now, I'll be back for you ok sweetie?" he then zooms out through the ceiling and out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A Year ago_

_The transparent spirit of a woman floats in a black empty void, she was crying, but then again she was forever crying in the emptiness of her own personal hell. The love of her life had betrayed her, and her dreams for a better world were gone. There was a presence appearing behind her, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. She doesn't even look up as the presence gets closer to her, she doesn't speak either. HIM looks over at her smiling "hello pretty lady, why so gloom?"_

_The woman still doesn't look at him; she ignores him as more tears stream down her face. HIM floats around her to face her and sits Indian style in front of her "why so sad? Don't you want to talk to me?" The woman turns from him and floats away, HIM smiles even wider "It must be so lonely in here for you inside of this little jewelry box. If only there was a way out of it, much in the same way I got inside of it". The woman finally looks over at him but still remains quiet, HIM continues "stuck in an endless void, one must wonder if there's really a god. Why would he subject his children to such a fate?"_

"_It is divine punishment" the woman finally speaks "it is what I deserve for going against my creator". She was silent for a while more before speaking again "of course he is not without his hypocrisy's; punishing me for displaying the same sense of curiosity he __**wanted**__ me to have. I use to be young, impressionable, and innocent until I found that cursed box. Now all I know and all I will ever know is emptiness"._

"_Well aren't you a bowl of sunshine" HIM laughs "although this moment is quite discouraging, I would never expect such self-loathing from the Queen of Evil"._

"_I am not as powerful as I once was" The woman said "being here has left me weak and helpless. Even if I were free, I am nothing without my vessel, and even then I must have a partner. Someone who will rule by my side as my beloved king did so many centuries ago"._

_Him chuckles "well my dear I can be…"_

"_I SAID KING" the woman glares at HIM "you look too much like a queen to ever be my king"._

_HIM ignores the gay reference insult and floats over to him "you look like you'd be the perfect match for my son". He waves his claw and a T.V set appears in front of the woman, she looks up slightly and sees the red headed male fighting against some teen girls. What she noticed was not his looks which seem both exotic and strange to her at the same time. What she noticed was his abilities, she sees him flying, lifting cars and buildings, strange amounts of energy bursting through his hands and more importantly the chaos and destruction he caused in doing so. HIM observes her reaction "my boys seem to be doomed to a life of cliché couplings with those goodie two shoes powerpuffs, except for Boomer…" he frowns suddenly rubbing his temples with his claws "I never know what that kid is thinking. God, it's like searching through a full dumpster for a pair of keys"._

"_So you are playing match maker for your brats?" The woman said frowning "well sorry, he is not my king, he is a child throwing a tantrum, BEGONE BEFORE I…before I". She trails off after a moment when she notices the sheer pleasure in Brick's eyes as he and his brothers stand on top of a building watching the entire town on fire. The light of the flames made his entire body glow, some pieces of clothing hang from his toned, slim body as he stands triumphant from the resulting battle. She found herself struck with the realization of his evil presence and she felt her entire body heat up._

_HIM casually strolls over to her and looks at the screen "as you can see he has great potential to be the king of evil. However there's just one thing holding him back, a __**soul**__"._

"_What do you want?" the woman looks back at him "what is in this for you?"_

_HIM's usual smile fades into a deep frown "ever feel as though you are stuck on a never ending cycle, nothing is different, nothing ever changes and the only feeling that you can seem to get out of this life is perpetual failure. I have the ultimate power of manipulation, can cause chaos at a whim, I can disrupt the fabric of time and space and yet by some STUPID, FUCKING PLOT TWIST…they always win. Good always triumphs over evil, love conquers all, and everyone lives happily ever after". He gives her a serious look "I see an opportunity here for evil to finally win; I'd be stupid not to grab it. I want the complete eradication of all that is good, all that is peaceful and just and all that is innocent and pure. I want it all gone, and you __**Pandora**__ will make that happen"._

_Pandora's eyes widen a bit when he finally mentions her name, she had been alone for so long that she almost forgot it "you are that confident that I will help you?"_

"_We want the same thing" HIM persists "we both want the same ending, we just have different ways of obtaining it. Alone we may not be able to succeed in this, together our victory will be ensured and we will both get what we want"._

_Pandora looks back at the screen, at the man who might soon become her king "you will need this box, my dress, my mirror and my necklace. When all of these are obtained you must release me from this box, from then on I will find my vessel and claim my king. Everything will fall into place by the next full moon and I will have completely bonded with my vessel"._

Present day back at HIM's lair

HIM passes a claw across the box in his lap and stares at the screen, he observed Boomer as he fly's through the air with the dress clutched in his hand. He then changes the channel and observes Butch fussing with the vault combination in the basement of Mojo's lair. He watches the boy open up the vault and start placing the items inside, at that moment he realizes that if he was going to do this, it has to be now. He opens the box and recites the spell "I summon thee, queen of darkness, mistress of evil". The channel on his t.v. switches to Brick and he smiles "I present this offering in your glorious name, COME AND TAKE WHAT IS YOURS". A dark cloud rises from the box and surrounds his T.V. set following the movements of the red ruff on screen.

In Mojo's Basement

"Fucking boring" Butch said floating down the staircase to the basement area carrying the mirror and the necklace with him. With Boomer gone on his own mission and Brick and Mojo involved in the fight he was the only one left to put away the items in a safe down in the basement. He gets to the bottom of the staircase, and opens the door to the room where the safe is. He opens the door and looks over at the vault, he frowns "why the hell are we locking this shit up again?" He puts the stuff on the floor and tries to work on opening the vault. While he tries to open the safe he notices that the items are glowing "what the hell?" he picks up the glowing necklace and looks at the mirror also. Forgetting about the safe he rushes towards the door to the staircase and heads up to the fight going on above his head. He looks around seeing Bubbles and Buttercup fighting Mojo and Brick and Blossom battling it out "hey guy's this shit is glowing". He realizes no one is paying attention to him and frowns "whatever fuck it". He puts the mirror on a counter in the backroom and zooms straight at Buttercup knocking her away from Mojo "Mind if I cut in?"

Buttercup teeters away but stays on her feet, she then glares at Butch "**you**".

"You" Butch smiles and zooms at her to begin their own fight.

Brick and Blossom fight each other vigorously, it seemed like they were evenly matched until she blew her ice breath on his fist and uppercuts him in the stomach "I just have one question for you?" Brick teeters backwards and breaths heavily but Blossom stays where she is "why? What's the point of all of this?"

Brick laughs and grins at her cruelly "because I can", he zooms at her and head butts her in the head. While she falls backward; he grabs her by the neck and zooms all the way to the other side of the room and slams her head against a wall. He holds her there and glares at her just inches from her face "You know; all it would take is one PMS induced fucked up day and you would be exactly like me".

"N….never" Blossom glares back at him "I'm nothing like you".

"Right there" Brick eyes go wild and he presses his forehead against hers "that look of sheer hatred, I absolutely love it. That look has ignited my rage since the day we first met", he grins at her wickedly "hate me, loath me, despise me and know that no amount of kissing or cooties or baby talk will ever get rid of us; we are enemies for life". He pulls her off the wall and slams her against the floor adding pressure to her neck, strangling her "now **DIE**". Blossom desperately claws at his hand trying to gain some kind of relief. Suddenly a laser beam zaps Brick off of her flinging him to the side, Bubbles then spin kicks him in the side of his head even further away from Blossom to the other end of the room.

Bubbles rushes to Blossoms side as the redhead coughs trying to get up "are you ok?"

Blossom coughs and sputters as air rushes a bit too fast into her lungs, her vision is blurred and her whole body is shaking like a leaf "f….fine". That was a complete shock to her system, they had fought plenty of times in the past but never like that, he really wanted to kill her.

Suddenly Boomer fly's casually into the lair through the hole in the ceiling the girls created earlier "hey what did I miss?" The dress in his hands glowed and Boomer gets easily distracted by this "is anyone else seeing this? or am I just bat shit crazy….well crazier". No one pays attention to him, Bubbles is tending to Blossom, Mojo is unconscious having lost his fight with Bubbles and Butch and Buttercup are beating the mess out of one another in the far end of the room. In the midst of the unorganized chaos Boomer notices Brick slowly getting up from the floor, bracing himself against the wall; the blond male floats over to him "hey Brick, the dress is…"

"I don't care" Brick said angrily rising up from the floor, he goes over to where Bubbles and Blossom were.

Blossom notices and grabs Bubbles "LOOK OUT", she takes Bubbles with her as she fly's away from Bricks next attack.

HIM appears in the far corner of the ceiling away from everyone's field of vision, nobody notices him there, he wanted to see this up close; the best part was about to begin. Brick goes after Bubbles and blossom but is instantly blown away by Bubbles sonic scream. It catapults him ramming him into the floor with the pressure of it vibrations. Brick's head pounds "fucking bitches".

Boomer floats over him concerned "uh….Brick you really need to take a look at this dress, its glowing really brightly".

"Just put it in the fucking vault" Brick orders him while struggling to get up. Boomer looks away from him and quickly zips out of the way as another scream vibration hits Brick in the face and drags him across the floor hitting the wall yet again. Brick gets frustrated and shoots an energy bomb at her and blossom blasting them away.

The dress in Boomer's hands glows even brighter and the blond squints at it "dude its getting brighter". He floats over to Brick again "what do you think we should…."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT BOOMER" Brick shouts at him and grabs the dress from him "I'M BUSY YOU FUCKING TURD, HOW HARD IS IT TO PUT THIS FUCKING DRESS IN THE FUCKING VA….."he stops suddenly and the glow from the dress surrounds his body. The pupils of his eyes turn white and he leans backwards at an unnatural angle while floating off the floor.

Boomer takes a step back "Brick?" he becomes even more worried when Bricks body elevated a bit higher "B…brick?" blossom and Bubbles also begin to take notice when they realized he wasn't coming after them again.

Butch was sent flying toward where boomer is standing and slides across the floor coming to a stop right next to the blond, he then notices Brick and his eyes widen "what the fuck's wrong with him?"

"I…I don't know" Boomer said a bit fearful "he took the dress and then…." He is interrupted when Brick suddenly screams scaring the wits out of everyone there. It was abnormally high pitched from the normal deep voice the redhead had. Everyone in the room covers their ears, glass breaks all around them and machinery malfunctions and starts sparking. Brick's hair grows out all around him and he arches his back even further to the point where the back of his head almost reaches his feet. Then without warning a powerful wave of bright yellow energy shoots from his body and directly hit the powerpuff girls blasting them clear out of the room and in various directions outside of the lair. Brick hunches over and writhes in pain continuing to scream out.

The commotion wakes Mojo up "WHAT IS THIS?!"

At another part of town

Silva gasps and falls to the floor grabbing herself, she then starts screaming. The other children around her immediately look over at her as she screams and freaks out on the floor. A nun rushes through the small crowd of kids and kneels down trying to grab her "SILVA, SILVA WHAT'S WRONG….." The small girl continues to scream and flail about kicking and punching the air.

"NO, NOOOOO, IT HURTS….IT HURTS" Silva screams and accidentally kicks the nun in the face. Her pupils turn milky white and she lurches forward grabbing her head "STOP IT….YOUR KILLING HIM…ENOUGH!" Her whole body glows a bright yellow light while floating off the floor and she suddenly speaks in a voice that is not her own "**BOND**…..**YOU BOTH ARE MINE**". She then falls back to the floor and passes out.

Back in Mojo's lair

Brick stops screaming and speaks in a voice that was not his own "**BOND….YOU BOTH ARE MINE**". He stops glowing and drops to the ground lifelessly, he then passes out. HIM smiles having witnessed what he came to see and disappears quietly. Mojo, Boomer and Butch look down at Brick on the floor in deep confusion, each wondering what the hell just happened.

Butch is the only one who can muster up the voice to speak "well…shit".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silva slowly stirs from her semi-comatose state and her eyes peer at everything around her. She sees it's a plain cream colored room, there's a T.V against the wall with a cable box on top of it. It was a room she didn't even recognize and she began to wonder where she was. A nun enters the room and looks at her with a look of extreme relief "Silva, oh thank goodness you are awake". She gives Silva a hug and holds her close "you gave us such a fright".

"Sister Thelma?" Silva said blinking at her "did something bad happen?"

"Well you tell me?" Thelma said looking her over "you freaked out 3 nights ago and then went into a coma".

Silva's eyes widen "I've been asleep for 3 days?" she holds her head in worry "that's way too much time out of school".

Thelma quirks an eyebrow at her "is that really all you're worried about? You woke up in the middle of the night screaming and then went into a coma". She pats the sweat off of Silva's brow with a soft cool rag "besides Ms Kean knows about what happened and you've been excused from all school work". She then refers to the huge pile of greeting cards on the dresser to the right side of the room "your classmate's even sent you "get well" cards hoping it'll make you feel better".

Silva smiles, it warmed her heart to see how many people cared for her "what happened to me? Where are we?"

"Townsville Hospital" Thelma said and pulls the blanket over her tucking her in "as for what happened, I'm still trying to figure that out. You just started screaming something about someone being hurt, a male of some sort? Who were you referring to?"

"I can't remember" Silva said laying there under the comfort of the blanket "I just remember feeling like something was invading my body, trying to get in and it hurt. I wasn't the only one hurting though".

Thelma looks at her concerned "who else?"

"Can't remember" Silva said she then becomes frustrated with herself and pulls the covers over her head "why can't I remember?"

"It's ok" Thelma said getting up "don't force yourself, it will come to you soon". She then kisses Silva's forehead and walks towards the door leading to the hallway "just get some rest honey, I'll come by tomorrow and sneak in something good for you to eat". Silva lays there staring at the ceiling wondering what happened to her back there. She sighs deciding that it was no use dwelling on it now, she allows herself to drift back to sleep.

Meanwhile

Brick groans and coughs a little as he tries to force his eyes open "ugh…" His whole body ached, he felt stiff all over. He couldn't move and his vision was blurry for a while before starting to clear up, what he could see was the shadow of someone entering his room.

Butch was the first to enter into his room and noticed Brick waking up. He walks over to Bricks bed and stands there next to him, watching over him with a very amused glance on his face "hey there sleeping beauty, you're awake".

Boomer chuckles and walks in after Butch "more like Repunzel".

Mojo enters the room agitated "alright you little brats, OUT", Boomer and Butch float out of the room laughing like idiots. Mojo slams the door and makes his way back to Brick sternly "what was that back there? What happened?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Brick said miserably, he rises up a little but realizes that something is tugging the back of his head. When he glances back, he realizes that he is sitting on his own hair which reaches all the way down to his feet "what the hell? How long was I out?"

"3 days" Mojo said while he uses a small contraption to scan bricks body "vitals are normal, how do you feel?"

"Fine, confused but fine" Brick slowly gets up off the bed and teeters a little while trying to head for the door "what happened to my hair? What the fuck is going on?"

"_OH WHAT DIDN'T GO ON?"_

Mojo glares at the direction of the voice "HIM, where the hell have you been?"

"Now what fun would that be if I got involved alllllll the time" HIM said, he then floats over to Brick and much to the redheads dismay; gives him a hug "congratulations my son, I'm sooooo proud of you".

Brick squirms and shoves HIM away and out of his personal space "for what?"

"Why brick my boy" HIM said floating happily above their heads "for getting married of course".

"WHAT?!" Brick said turning pale.

"WHAT?!" Mojo shouted.

"WHAT?!" The 3 occupants in the room look to the door; Brick then goes over and opens it. Boomer and Butch fall right through onto the floor. They both grin sheepishly at him being caught eaves dropping. Brick angrily grabs the both of them by the hair forcing them up on their feet "GET OUT YOU IDIOTS". He pushes them both out the door and slams it, he then turns and glares at HIM "EXPLAIN, NOW".

HIM casually floats over to his bed and sits down "you have unknowingly bonded with the essence of evil". He then gets up and wraps an arm around Mojo "our precious little boy is growing up".

Mojo angrily glares at HIM and pushes him away "GET OFF YOU FLAMING FREAK; you planned all of this all along, didn't you?"

HIM's eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance "watch it monkey".

Brick also glares at HIM "you didn't tell me I had to bond with this Pandora bitch".

"Well my dear boy, I soooo did love that look of fear and shock in your eyes as your body was being …..invaded", HIM chuckles at the sudden innuendo behind that statement "tell me, was it good for you?" HIM bursts out in full out laughter.

"SHUT UP" Brick yells at him "what else are you not telling us? I thought we were all in this plan".

"Oh not to worry" HIM said floating above them close to the ceiling "you can be a temporary vessel for the spirit until the real vessel turns up. In the mean time enjoy your wedded bliss, I will see you all later after you have found the vessel", he then disappears without another word.

"Temporary vessel? I didn't agree to that" Brick said walking out the door. To his relief his brothers were watching wrestling on T.V and lost interest in his situation all together.

Mojo follows him to the kitchen and watches him go into the fridge for some water "HIM is up to something, I can sense it. He is not to be trusted".

Brick stands leaning against the fridge and downing a gallon of water "yeah no shit", he puts the water down on the counter almost tripping over his long hair. In frustration he searches through the cabinets for a butcher knife. After finding one he begins to hack at and cut off strands of his own hair "wait weren't we fighting the girls?"

Mojo chuckles "they were blown sky high, MWAHAHAHAHA".

Brick grins at this cutting off another couple of strands of hair "are they dead?"

"Unfortunately no" Mojo said frowning a little.

"Well that's a good thing" Brick said cutting off his last strands of hair "gives us a chance to kill them ourselves".

Mojo chuckles again sinisterly "relax for now; there will be plenty of time for that later. For now I want you boys to concentrate on finding the vessel. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we figure out what HIM's real plan is", with that he exits he kitchen.

Brick sighs a bit, he felt sick, nausea was setting in quickly, he rushes to the bathroom as his brothers continue to ignore him. He heads to the toilet but only stands there over it; nothing comes out, suddenly there were feminine whispers going on behind his head. He turns around but sees nothing; in frustration he runs his hand through his hair and goes over to the mirror over the sink. He stares into it for a while, he looked terrible, his hair was butchered and uneven due to his own effort to cut it back to its normal length, he was pale, had bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep and as he surveyed his body he noticed he was shirtless "when did that happen?" He stares at the mirror in confusion everything seemed fine until a pair of thin delicate arms came from behind him and wrapped around his chest. Bricks eyes widen and turns around with a gasp, there was no one behind him. When he turned back to the mirror he saw the arms were still wrapped around him.

"When I first saw you, I scoffed at this union" a woman with long black hair appears behind him, she was naked and had chocolate brown skin and grey eyes. She smiled at him through the mirror and rests her head on Bricks shoulder, and presses her body against his back "but I can definitely see the benefits of merging with such a lean, tight, young body like yours". Her hands trail down from his chest to his abs, then slips into the front of his pants.

Brick tries to grab her hands but his hands slipped right through her own "what are you doing? G…get off me".

"I'm inside of you Brick" Pandora said running one hand over his stomach and one close to his member "we are one, my love". She kisses his neck and ear softly "you are my king; together we will destroy the entire world".

Brick blushes but tries his best to fight it "destroy the world? What the hell are you talking about?" He turns impulsively but as usual sees nothing, when he looks back into the mirror, no one is there. He steps away from the mirror and looks around "hello? What did you mean by destroying the world? HEY, I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!"

"Hey crazy" Butch said interrupting Brick's one sided conversation "we're having mac and cheese tonight, come and get it when you're done screaming at your dead girlfriend", he chuckles when as he leaves his brother alone again.

"Fuck you Butch" Brick said causing butch to laugh even harder, he leaves the bathroom following Butch thinking to himself "_this isn't over"._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Professor Utonium walks up the stairs to his daughter's bedrooms, ever since the incident he has been taking care of them. Three days ago they crashed into the pavement 5 blocks away from their home, the noise immediately forced everyone out of their homes especially the professor. Somehow he knew it had to be his girls, there was just nothing else that would make that much noise hitting the ground with enough force to shake the entire neighborhood. He took the car to get them home and has not been able to wake them up since. The first room he entered was Blossoms, to his relief she was just starting to stir "blossom? Honey?"

Blossom groans a little, then starts coughing harshly, after a small coughing fit she breaths harshly and slowly sits up "w…..what happened?"

"Take it easy sweetie; you went through a pretty nasty crash" The professor puts a hand on her shoulder to gently ease her back into bed.

"W…wait, brick….something happened to him…he…" Blossom said, she stopped and put a hand to her head.

The professor gives her a shocked look "something happened to him? What about what happened to you girls? You crashed a couple of blocks away from the house and you were in a coma for three days".

"I know this sounds weird but…." Blossom said sitting up in bed "what happened to brick caused what happened to us, if that makes any sense".

"Well it doesn't" the professor said sitting down beside her on the bed.

Blossom sighs "it was like something really powerful possessed Brick, the after math of the whole thing literally blew us away".

"Demonic possession" The professor said curiously "that's a new one for us", he then hears stirring in the hallway, he looks towards the door "they're up already". He then turns back to Blossom "in any case, we can dwell on this later. But for now I'll make you girls something to eat, just stay in bed and rest". He walks towards the door and opens it to address the other two sisters, advising them to go back to bed.

Blossom watches him walk out the door, her mind perplexed by all the questions of yesterday's events being forced on her subconscious. It wasn't just the transformation that caught her off guard at that time; it was also the sudden burst of homicidal rage from the other red head when he actually tried to kill her. She knew they were enemies, when they usually attacked each other it was empty, but this was different, it was personal. It was like he was tired of the constant battles between them; this was his way of ending their feud once and for all. For the first time in her life she actually feared Brick's actions, she sighs and buries her head under the covers trying her best to fall asleep and forget her woes for today.

**Next day**

"WELCOME BACK SILVA" everyone in Ms Keans classroom said simultaneously as their friend emerges through the door.

Silva was almost teary eyed as her closest friends ran up to her to greet her as she came in. She sat with them and they gossiped among each other "I'm so glad to be back".

Ella scoots over to make room for her to sit "so what happened?"

"I don't know" Silva said, she then thinks to herself for a moment and remembers something "another boy".

Janet sits on the other side of the table along with Maria and Vanessa "ooooh, what boy?"

"He was in pain, just like me" Silva said, she then blushes and looks at everyone shyly "I think I'm supposed to find him".

"OOOOOOH" her friends chuckled a bit, Vanessa looks over at her "do you have a boyfriend, Silva?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Silva flips out a little and blushes furiously "no way, I just want to see what he looks like. I could only remember his silhouette, the rest is a mystery".

Maria smiles widely " is this mystery boy at least our age?"

"No he's older" Silva said.

"OOOOH AN OLDER GUY" her friends laughed.

Silva rolls her eyes "guys this is serious and he's not my boyfriend", her friends chuckled amongst themselves as she tries to ignore them and move on with her day.

Ms Kean comes up to the front of the class and smiles at everyone "alright class settle down, its now time for our idea bubble". She draws a circle on the blackboard and turns back to everyone "today's idea bubble will consist on ideas for the upcoming annual Halloween ball. As usual 5 of you will come up and write your ideas in the bubble, then we will all vote on each one to see which ideas will be used. "Now who has an idea to present" she said looking out at the class. Vanessa was the first to raise her hand, Ms Kean smiles at her "ok Vanessa, come on up", Vanessa comes up to the black board and writes down her idea. She then smiles at Ms Kean, the teacher smiles back and looks at the idea on the board "Vampire themed, Interesting".

Vanessa beams at her proudly "I'm a Twilight fan, GO TEAM EDWARD", she gingerly walks back to her table.

"Who's next?" Ms Kean said waiting for anyone else to respond but frowns a little when no one else does "oh come on, there has to be at least one other person with an idea".

Silva raised her hand "I've got one", she walks up to the board and begins to write but suddenly stops. She bends backwards and her eyes rolled up into her head startling everyone there. She then raised up and stands up straight, she then turns to the classroom causing everyone to gasp. Her eyes were milky white as she stares at the classroom, she grins at them "how sweet, it appears I'm in a school". She speaks in an adult voice that's obviously not her own "children, the end will soon be upon you, I have found my destined one and together we will bring a new age of evil onto this world".

Ms Kean slowly inches towards the little girl "S…silva? This isn't very funny".

"He will come for you, Silva" the possessed child smiles in the creepiest way possible "he will find you and when he does I will have full control of this body". She smiles even wider at the rest of the class "enjoy your peaceful lives while you still have them". She suddenly lurches over suddenly and grabs her head; she stays that way for a while.

Ms Kean panics and touches Silva's back "oh my god Silva".

Silva jerks a bit then slowly raised her head up; her eyes were back to normal as she gazes up at everyone in confusion and fear. After a moment all she did was gaze at them then back at the teacher, she then quickly regains her senses and beams a smile at everyone "AHA….GOTCHA". Everyone there continued to stare at her in fear and disbelief, Silva continues to force herself to relax and laughs half heartedly "um….my idea is…uh demon possession, you know where everyone can come to the ball dressed as a demon who would possess them. My demon is…..the wicked enchantress. I'm determined to bring evil to the world one spell at a time, what do you think Ms Kean?" She looks up at her teacher praying that she and the others will buy her excuse.

Ms Kean gives her an unsure nervous look "Silva, that was….disturbing…..uh I would hate to stifle your creativity, especially after you have presented it in such an…..interesting way, we will not be using your idea. Also I would like to see you after to class to discuss your….presentation".

"Oh that's too bad" Silva said struggling to keep the smile on her face "I guess I'll vote for Vanessa's vampire idea".

Ms Kean looks over at Silva as she returns to her seat worried, she then looks out onto the class "well since no one else has any suggestions" she waits for anyone to call out an idea but no one does, everyone is still unsure about what they just saw "well alright then the theme for this years Halloween ball will be vampires".

Ella Phant was the first to speak to Silva "that was a bit much Silva".

Janet shivers a bit "I'm a little scared by that".

"Yeah" Maria said "that scared the mess out of me too".

"Yeah Silva" Vanessa said "that was a little too real for my taste". She then brightens up a bit and smiles "I'm going to the ball as vampire Bella".

Janet rolls her eyes "you would, Twi-tard", the other girls laughed lightening the mood and Janet and Vanessa bicker with one another. Silva tried her best to blend in with them but deep down she had never been more frightened in her entire life. It took everything in her power to not shake in fear and cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brick lays down on the couch, he was tired and weak for some unexplained reason. He rolls his eyes for a bit, he knew the reason after all, and it was the bitch inside of him draining his energy. It was one of the flaws of having another spirit inhabit a person's body. He hears some rustling in the kitchen and decided it was worth investigating. He gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen where he spots boomer boiling a huge pot of water over the stove. He hears some whimpering in the corner underneath the table and sees a dog in a cage shivering in fear. The red ruff quirks an eyebrow and looks back at boomer "what's with the dog?"

Boomer looks over at him and smiles "we ran out of steak-ums, I decided to get us some dinner".

Brick looks at him for a moment then shrugs "whatever", he looks over at a newspaper on the table and picks it up to read it while boomer walks over to the dog in the cage. With his head buried in the newspaper all he could hear was the frantic whimpering of the poor dog, then the snapping of its neck "oh shit".

"What is it?" Boomer asked.

Brick smiles "we made front page news; it's been a while since we were last the headlining news".

Boomer stretches the dog's neck until the head pops off its body "wow, your right, that's so cool". Blood was splattered all over his shirt and face as he frowns at the dead body in front of him "this is way too big for the pot". He takes it over to the counter and lays it there, then reaches for a meat cleaver in the drawer. He talks to brick while chopping up the dog "hey bro, you look down in the dumps, what's up?"

Brick doesn't look up from the paper "why do you care?"

"Of course I care" Boomer said turning to the red head, he then gives him a kind smile "we're brothers after all. Hey remember those sensitivity classes I was taking".

"Oh yeah, I remember" Brick said staring impassively over the paper at his brother "what ever happened with that?"

Boomer cuts off the dog's right hind leg and tossed it into the boiling pot "they said I was beyond any kind of help they could offer me and the therapist there diagnosed me as criminally insane". He took the dogs head and also throws it in the pot "can you believe that?"

"Outrageous" Brick said sarcastically.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Boomer yells while copping off the dogs front legs and tail and throwing the limbs into the pot. He continues to chop while talking "so after I killed everyone there, set fire to the building, kidnapped the therapist and raped her while floating a 1000 feet in the air, I had an epiphany. I began to think about why my therapy never worked, the solution took me by surprise. So much so that I didn't even notice I dropped the woman until I noticed the blood splatter on the pavement below. I realized it didn't work because I didn't want it to work, so I decided from then on that I should care about what is going on with my brothers".

"Uh what does that have to do with you not wanting therapy?" Brick said confused.

"YEP, IT'S A BRAND NEW ME" Boomer said ignoring him " a more sensitive me, which will equal to a more sane me", he tosses the rest of the dog into the pot "BOIL, BITCH BOIL". He chuckles a little and looks over at Brick again "oh by the way, I ordered pizza for dinner".

"Ok" Brick said, he then suddenly puts the paper down "WAIT….WHAT? What the hell was the dog for?"

"Oh that? Boomer said, a sadistic smile spreads across his face making him look deranged beyond belief "that was getting rid of a long lasting problem". He cackles evilly then notices the look on bricks face "what? I never said we were going to eat the dog".

"Who's dog was that?" Brick asked.

"THAT FUCKING TALKING DOG" Boomer shouts angrily "dogs should not be talking, he's defies the laws of nature each and every time he opens his god damn mouth. Someone had to do it brick, and that someone IS ME, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

"Mental note to self" Brick said "never bring any pets into this apartment".

"FIRST I CUT OUT HIS TONGUE" Boomer said ranting to himself "all he can do is whimper like the filthy mutt that he is. Then I force fed him tranquilizers so that he couldn't move…" suddenly the door bell rang.

"Pizza's here" Brick said getting up from his seat.

"All it took was for me to get him away from his owner" Boomer continues not noticing brick leave the room "trying to do it unnoticed in broad daylight was a challenge, but I did it. I DID IT MWAHAHHAHAHAHA".

Brick opens the front door, he takes the pizza from the delivery man and slams the door shut in his face before the guy could ask for a payment. He moves forward through the living room when suddenly a shot of pain goes through his body, he stops in his tracks and drops the pizza. He grabs his head and kneels over "AAARGH, WHAT THE HELL?!" he cries out and falls to the floor.

While he is engulfed in his own suffering a female voice calls out to him softly "come to me, my love".

Bricks breathing becomes rapid and his pupils dilate in and out of each other "w…what?"

"Come to me, my love".

Brick rolls onto the floor screaming out "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Our mission is at hand, my love".

"SHUT UP" Brick yells out; his eyes squeezed shut as intense pain rushed to his head "you're fucking killing me here, just shut up". It was like someone was digging into his brain with a butcher knife.

"YOU BELONG TO ME, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, MY VESSEL IS CLOSE BY, YOU MUST…"

"NO, FUCK YOU" Brick screams out "fuck you lady, I don't belong to anyone. Now leave me the fuck alone". The pain instantly goes away, it was as if a button was turned off, he fights against the shaking of his body but couldn't stop himself. He got on his hands and knees on the living room floor from a combination of the aftermath of his intense headache and cold sweat. He ignores the banging on the door from the obviously upset delivery man who was not paid for the pizza. He also ignores boomer who walks pass him to get the door, the sound of slashing and screaming is heard before his brother returns to his side.

Boomer kneels down to look at Brick "you ok? That was kind of scary".

Brick looks up at him for a moment noticing that there was even more blood and guts on him. Brick frowns at him "what now?"

"Well…" Boomer said smiling at him "I got rid of the delivery guy for you", he then smiles and picks up the pizza box "cool dinners here", he walks away with it and back into the kitchen.

Brick floats to the kitchen and sits down back in his place at the table, he wanted to throw up and the lip smacking sounds as well as the scent of dead dog and blood weren't helping things one bit "the sooner we find the vessel, the sooner I can finally get rid of this bitch". He grimaces at boomer as he chows down on the pizza with his blood soaked hands. He notices the lack of his other brother's presence "where's Butch by the way?"

Boomer finishes off another slice of pizza and goes for another "he's on the prowl again, he got bored and decided to get some excitement".

"Excitement?" Brick asked "this is Townsville, and its 9 at night, how much excitement is he expecting to get?"

Meanwhile

A blond haired woman frantically runs through the empty streets of Townsville. One can tell she is a prostitute from the red mini skirt; black fish net stockings and see through tank top she was wearing. But what no one was around to see was that this woman was in deep trouble. Tonight was going so well for her; she met a really hot John, had mind blowing sex with him and was supposed to take his money and leave. Unfortunately for her this was no ordinary John. Butch gingerly flies above her; looking down at her extremely amused. From his view point, she looked like a tiny mouse running through a very long maze; he chuckles as he follows her movements "this is just the excitement I have been waiting for".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

8pm- A blond 20 year old named Maureen Baxter heads to Townsville from Cityville to look for a little fun. She was a lady of the evening; offering her body to anyone who was interested. However her journey through Cityville came up cold, so she decided to see if there were any takers in Townsville.

9pm- Maureen stands by a light post dressed in her red mini skirt, fish net stockings and see through tank top. She's bored out of her mind; she didn't know why she thought it was a good idea to scout out at Townsville. This was such a squeaky clean city by day; she thought for sure she would get some action at night.

"You look lonely pretty lady, want some company?"

Maureen gasped and turned around; standing there in the shadows was a Rowdyruff Boy. The teen looks up at her with piercing dark green eyes as if waiting for her to respond. She grins at him "actually I am; are you going to keep me company?" this was just the break she was looking for. She knew the Rowdyruffs had money and were not above paying for sex, she was going to make out like a bandit tonight.

The poor thing had no idea how wrong she was.

It was around 10pm when Maureen found herself running for her life; she ducked through alley after alley along the shadows. She knew that if she was caught she was dead, she thought about her family and how badly she treated her mother. She never got to apologize to her before she passed away due to cancer. She spots Butches shadow on the ground which told her he was still following her. She cries uncontrollably as she weakly continues to run, at this moment she thought about her boyfriend who she treated like dirt and cheated on. She also thought about all the mistakes she made in her life including the one leading up to this moment. After a while of running her legs were beginning to feel like lead weights, she leaned against the wall of the alley she was in. She frantically looks all around her and up at the sky; she saw nothing. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and fear wrecked her entire body, she wanted to go home, that's all she wanted right now was to go home. The air around her was quiet, she heard absolutely nothing. When she is sure that the coast is clear, she slowly turns and begins to walk towards the street area when she bumps into something, a human head.

"BOOO" Butch said scaring the wits out of Maureen sending her falling backwards onto the ground. He was floating upside down grinning at her wickedly "oh so sorry, you almost made it", he floats right side up and walks toward her. Maureen shivers like a scared rabbit on the cold ground; Butch kneels over and grabs her by the wrist "come on now, on your feet". He crushes her wrist and flings her lightly against the wall.

The blond woman screams out in pain and holds her wrist. She sobs uncontrollably while looking at her injured wrist, to her horror it was somewhat dislocated from her arm. The only thing holding it in place was a thin piece of muscle tissue, blood shot out of her wound making her even weaker. She sees the shadow of her assailant looming over her and feebly tries to shield herself with her other working hand "p…p…..please don't …..I beg you….don't….."

Butch smiles at her; it was as if she was asking him the weather "don't what? Don't crush every single bone in your body? Don't tear the skin off your body like paper?"He laughs but suddenly becomes serious "we can do way better then that; I want to hear you scream". He grabs her already broken wrist and yanks it completely off the rest of her arm.

Maureen let out an ear piercing scream, as she gawks at her bloody stump. The pain almost blinded her as she throws up the contents of her stomach onto the cold ground and cries hysterically. As her body weakens from the extreme blood lose she shakes uncontrollably and slides back down onto the ground. Her gaze was casted downward; too afraid to look up at Butch again. She tries to inch away from him pressing further along the wall "no…..NOOOO, I don't want to die….please don't…..DON'T KILL ME".

"Sorry love" Butch said as he grabs her by the neck and raises her up to stand on her feet "but once I start I have to finish". He puts his thumb on her forehead "this is going to be excruciatingly painful…..goodbye". He pushed his thumb onto her forehead which forced her head back again the wall behind her; due to his strength his thumb slowly cracks the front of her skull. She screams feeling the intense pressure digging its way through slowly into her skull, it was like a vice crushing her head in. Suddenly a green blur knocks Butch off his feet and away from the prostitute. She slumps to the floor but is quickly caught by her new found savior.

Buttercup's face paled while looking at this poor woman who at this moment kept vomiting on herself. Blood leaked out of her ears, eyes and nose causing Buttercup to completely freak "HOLY SHIT! HOLD ON, I'll get you to a hospital".

"HEY" Butch yells at her standing up from the floor "That's my prostitute, GET YOUR OWN". Buttercup ignores him and picks Maureen up into her arms. Butch becomes enraged "HEY DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME BITCH?! LEAVE THE GIRL AND GET LOST". Buttercup notices the missing hand on the floor close by and kneels down to pick it up. She then floats a little with the victim passed out in her arms. Butch becomes furious "don't you dare ignore me, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE".

Any other time Buttercup would have pummeled the man into dust. However the way the prostitute looks right now made her change her priorities. She sends a quick glare at him before flying off "I don't have time for your psychotic ass right now, you heartless piece of shit". Without another word she flew off into the night sky with the prostitute making up her mind to avenge her later.

Butch stands there stunned with his eyes widened watching Buttercup fly away with his latest victim "y….yo….you don't have time for me? Did….did she just fucking say that?" He could suddenly feel his blood boiling as anger instantly takes over his senses "well….if you don't have time for me then why don't I make time".

Buttercup looks ahead of her and sees the hospital in the distance, it will take only a minute for her to get there "stay with me lady, we're almost there". The woman has been drifting in and out of consciousness this whole time; she was barely able to register what her savior was saying. Suddenly the both of them are knocked out of the sky by something resembling a cannon ball barreling into them. Buttercup struggles to stay in the air and at the same time catches the woman before she slips out of her arms "what just…..?" She doesn't get to finished that sentence before a dark green flash zooms past her grabbing the prostitute from her arms "Butch….no". She zooms after him "what are you doing?"

Butch zooms further away from her "getting rid of any distractions". Buttercup comes after him again only to be swiftly kicked in the face and launched back to the ground. Buttercup gets up again slowly but is taken down once again by a full on energy bomb. This slammed her even deeper into the ground creating a crater underneath her, she found her self anchored to the floor by a combination of pain and the aftershock of the bomb. Butch chuckles, then looks up and sees an airplane flying by in the sky "That'll work". Without another word he catapults the semi conscious woman directly in the path of the oncoming plane. Buttercups eyes widen as she realizes what the other male was doing, she forces herself up and zooms past him still trying to save the woman. Butch grabs her by the foot and yanks her back down. He swings her like a baseball bat into a nearby building; he then shoots downward towards the ground and throws her through a store window.

Maureen's POV

_Where am I? I can't hear anything…..am….am I flying? _

_Maureen….._

_Mother?_

_Everything's alright Maureen, Look…look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?_

_Yes, it's so bright and so close…I can almost touch it. I was in so much pain earlier but now I'm floating, I can't feel anything. Oh…..an airplane is coming towards me…never been on one before._

_Close your eyes honey, we'll see each other soon enough._

_But mother….I've been so mean to you…I'm sorry mother. I never meant…_

_I forgive you Maureen; it's time to come home now._

_Yes…I'm coming…..mo*********************************************************_

Not in POV

Maureen's body gets sucked up into the airplanes propeller engine and is instantly shredded to pieces.

Buttercup zooms out of the store she crashed through in a state of extreme panic as she looks up at the sky for the woman she was trying to save earlier. After a while something wet hits her face, she touches her cheek and looks at her hand. To her horror she discovers that it was blood, her pupils shrink as she realizes what just happened. Her entire body goes numb while chunks and pieces of the prostitute's body fall to the ground around her with the gentle mists of blood"N…..no".

Butch floats to the far side of her keeping his distance from her and studying her facial expressions. He was waiting for her, waiting for the fight and waiting for her to look at him. But he wouldn't accept just any look; no, it has to be that special look. A look that she reserves just for him and him alone. His mind records her reaction as it slowly comes _"well right now she's in shock". _He watches Buttercup's head slump down and she falls to her knees, her eyes welled up with tears, Butch smiles _"now she is in despair". _Her whole body quivers and her fists clench, Butch laughs "wow, all of these emotions over some bitch you don't even know, interesting". Buttercup grinds her teeth which felt like they would shatter in her mouth; her anger welling up inside of her. Butch floats a little closer to her forcing her to look up at him "so Buttercup, tell me…." This was the look he had been waiting for all night, the look of pure hatred, his expression turns from being amused to being serious "do you have time for me now?"

Buttercup launches herself at him at full force screaming in rage. She throws her first punch directly at his face forcing him to teeter backwards. In that same instant she delivers another blow to his chest sending him flying off his feet and onto his back. Before he has a chance to register what happened, she straddles his waist. She then delivers a rapid barrage of punches to his face; Butch then grabs one of her fists and holds it. Buttercup grabs his neck with her free hand and head butts him in the face. Butch turns them both around and slams her into a wall. Buttercup knees him in the crotch causing him to shout out in pain, she then raises that same leg up and kicks him off of her. Never missing a step she zooms into him sending them both through the wall of another building.

While they continue their fight some of the townspeople start to stir not daring to step out of their apartments. Some stare frightened at the display, some take pictures as Buttercup and Butch bash their way through the building to out on the streets again. However those who didn't want to be the spectators of so much violence picked up their phones to call the police and the mayor's office.

Meanwhile at Townsville Hall

The mayor of Townsville is jolted out of his sleep by the sound of phones ringing "DAAAAAHHHHHHH, ABANDON SHIP". He falls off the bed and onto the floor and groans a little while holding his head "ouch". He crawls on the floor over to the night stand next to his bed; he feels around on its surface for his monocle and hat and puts them on. With a yawn, he walks towards the door "hold your horses, I'm coming". He scratches the huge bald spot on his head while making his way to the doors of his office. The short old man pushes the double doors open and walks into his office where about 10 different phones sit on his desk all ringing at the same time "d'oh whose cotton picking idea was it to put all these phones on my desk". Of course the phones were his bright idea as a campaign to ensure that everyone in Townsville would be able to contact him when there's a problem.

Suddenly Sarah Bellum dashes through the door into the room, her usual red business suit was wrinkled and her red hair was still in curlers; she had obviously been in a hurry to get there. She rushed over to the mayor in haste "we have a problem mayor".

"Ill say" the mayor said annoyed at the constant ringing "there's way too many phones on my desk, quickly CALL AT&T".

"First of all mayor, I've told you time and time again that you don't need 10 phones" Ms. Bellum said equally annoyed "a switchboard phone would have done the trick of all 10".

"And I told you I don't need to switch boards, this floor is carpeted" the mayor said "next time just get one of those phones that allow you to switch from one caller to another. Darn it, what are those called again?"

"OH NEVERMIND" Ms Bellum walks over to the powerpuff hotline phone and picks it up. When someone answers the call, Bellum remains calm and tries to talk to them "girls come quickly, there's a huge fight in the middle of the city, there's blood and chunks everywhere on the streets and buildings are being destroyed. It's horrible…yes…oh thank you girls". She turns around to where the mayor was "well the girls are on their way m…."The mayor was looking out an open window just as Buttercup is slammed right underneath his window sill.

The mayor waves to her "oh hey Buttercup, say there's a crazy fight going on in the city. Any idea who's fighting?"

Buttercup glares up at him and clenches her teeth "Gee haven't a FUCKING clue who the FUCK is fighting…..IDIOT". She zooms off to resume the fight.

The mayor stares blankly in her general direction then turns to Ms Bellum "gosh…..she doesn't seem to know either, WE MUST GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS, CALL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, MS BELLUM".

"Already did mayor" Ms. Bellum said hanging up the phone.

The mayor looks over at her confused "d….uhh….did what?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blossom and Bubbles get to the area in a matter of minutes. Blossom lands and looks around in horror "oh my god". There were sprinkles of blood and chunks of organs everywhere on the ground, on light posts and splattered on parked cars. It looked like someone was cut open and rung out like a carpet all over the place. Blossom ventures forward with Bubbles in tow "what went on here?"

"Something horrible" Bubbles said; she tries not to lurch from the sight of this bloody scene. She then notices something moving in the distance far away. She floats up higher and can see 2 figures going blow for blow with one another "Blossom, I found where buttercup is".

Miles away Buttercup round house kicks Butch in the face, in that instant Butch grabs her leg and swings her around smashing her to the floor. He then gets on top of her pinning her arms and legs to the ground.

Butch pants and so does buttercup; both feeling the strain of the fight and not caring. He smiles down at her struggling form and chuckles "wow, all of this over one slutty ass prostitute, I should kill people more often".

Buttercup flips out and tries to buck him off of her "GET OFF, YOU MONSTER, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU SON OF A BITCH, I HATE YOU".

"That's exactly how I want it" Butch grabs her neck with both hands and holds her there "give me your hate". Butch completely loses his mind and squeezes her neck "COME ON, LET ME SEE IT". He raises her upward before slamming her back down breaking the ground "I WANT MORE OF YOUR HATRED, GIVE IT TO ME!"

"GET OFF OF HER YOU BEAST!"

Butch is blasted off of her from behind by blossom laser beam. "FUCK" butch spurts out as he holds the smoking wound on his shoulder and teeters away from Buttercup. Buttercup then laser beams him in the side; blasting him farther away from where they are. Her other two sisters rush to her side to help her up only to be pushed away by her. Butch takes a nearby lamp post and swings it directly at Bubbles and Blossom knocking them away from Buttercup. He then slams the lamp post on the floor "why is it that we can never get any time alone together?" Buttercup teeters backwards a bit and laser beams him again and Butch blocks it with his hand. He barrels towards her but is interrupted yet again by Bubbles sonic scream knocking him off his feet and bouncing him off the floor. He steadies himself and growls "annoying bitches"; he was about to attack yet again when police sirens interrupted his train of thought. He rolled his eyes and prepared himself to face the cops, but also noticed bubbles and blossom closing in on him. He knew exactly what was going to happen, the cops will distract him while the girls take him down, and he decided he was not going to have that today. He floats upward ready to make his escape "well there goes our romantic evening". He takes one last look at Buttercup noticing the bruises and lacerations on her neck, body and face. Her green eyes burned holes through his head even without the laser vision; it was enough to satisfy him for now "well this party's over, catch you later babe", with that he fly's away.

Blossom and bubbles look in his direction confused and buttercup miserably pushes herself away from the other 2. She limps a little before floating upward, blossom rushes over to her "buttercup, here let me help…."

Buttercup lets out one last burst of anger and grabs Blossom by the shoulders. She then slams the redhead against the closest wall near them "FUCK OFF, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE TORTURED HER? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE KILLED HER?!"

"Buttercup" Blossom said struggling against the other woman. She was trying her best not to be hurt by her sister's attack "I….I didn't…we didn't know".

Buttercup wanted to punch her, she wanted someone to hit since Butch wasn't there. Her anger falters and tears start to appear in her eyes. She moves away from her sister and zooms off without another word, leaving her 2 sisters in the midst of a horrible crime scene.

Later 

Brick and Boomer sat at the kitchen table eating pizza while the pot on the stove behind them continued to boil. They ignored the smell of the dead dog in the pot; they also ignored the new presence that just entered the room. Brick momentarily looks over at the entrance to see Butch walking through "Sup".

Butch cringes at the smell that literally hit him in the face "what the fuck man, what smells like hot shit?"

Boomer finishes his slice and smiles at the other green eyed male "dead dog"; he turns around and turns off the stove.

Brick finally takes a good look at Butch and notices the tattered clothing and the bruises all over his face and body "what happened to you?"

Butch beams at them and goes over to the fridge. He opens it and takes out a beer "I just came from a date", he open the can of beer and downs it. He closed the fridge and gingerly walks out of the kitchen satisfied.

"Weird" Brick said getting up from the table; suddenly he gets hit with inspiration "just got an idea".

Boomer nods "yeah I hate when that happens, it makes my head hurt".

"Focus moron" Brick said walking towards the entrance "how about we pull the greatest Halloween prank of all time".

"Cool" Boomer said "when do we pull this off?"

Brick stares at him for a while, as if waiting for him to figure out why that question was stupid. After a moment he gave up and rolled his eyes "Halloween dimwit, things have been getting really boring lately. So let's fuck shit up, cause some chaos and traumatize some kids".

Authors note: hey sorry everyone for this taking so long and being short. I had a major writer's block that I am still kind of suffering from. I honestly have nothing else to write here, so the next chapter will be longer and better thought out, promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Night 1**

Brick sits in front of a computer in his room and clicks away at the keyboard in front of him. He grins a little looking over at the website which happens to be one of Halloween costumes. The atmosphere is very relaxed, even the vengeful spirit inside of him was strangely quiet. He then gets up a bit and walks into the kitchen; the smell from the night before is gone by now but the remains of the dog in question will probably never be answered thanks to Boomer. Brick opens up the cabinet and takes out a box of tea bags; he makes a cup of tea for himself. After he makes his tea he walks back with it and goes back to web surfing the online costume store. He sees the costume he has been looking for and orders it for a 1 day delivery, this was a very peaceful moment, too bad it was the only moment he will be able have.

**Night 2**

Boomer fly's over Townsville and scans the city for a target for the Halloween prank. He thought about doing it in the museum, in the quiet neighborhood of where the girls were or the elementary school there. Speaking of which; he ends up in the area where Pokey Oats elementary school, he lands outside of the school gates. He smiles widely and floats over the gate and into the front lawn where the classroom is. He walks around the building and over to the playground; there he sees a slide, a swing set and a sand box. A part of him wanted to play in the same places as the children there might have, another part of him wanted to think about whose adorable little bottom adorned the seats of these swings. He sighs and decides to move on with the task at hand, he thought that maybe they should just fly over here Halloween day and scare the kids. He then notices something out of the corner of his eye; it was over by the sand box apparently dropped by one of the kids earlier. He makes his way to sand box and notices that it was a flyer; he picks it up and takes a look at it "Annual Halloween Ball 10/30/2012, hmmm 2 days from now". He tilts his head a bit and smiles even wider "perfect ". He looks at the other side of the flyer and notices a list of chaperones attending the ball "and oddly convenient". A bit of research on the adult chaperones shouldn't be too hard to do, Boomer floats upward and fly's on home with the flyer.

**Night 3**

Buttercup sits on the roof of a building on a rainy night. It showered all over her hair and body but she didn't care, all she cared about was being alone. She didn't want to be around anyone for that matter, despite the fact that her sisters kept trying to cheer her up. She couldn't stand it anymore; they weren't there, they didn't see what she saw, how can they possibly think that the best thing for her would be an ice cream sundae and an invitation to the mall. She needed to get out of the city, just a break away from everyone and everything. She floats up and fly's away, she didn't care where it was; she just took off to parts unknown.

**Night 4-Halloween day, 4pm**

Butch looks into the far distance, he's expecting the girls to fly by on day patrol but they were no where to be found. He wondered where they were; he wouldn't say that he was stalking Buttercup or anything but he was watching out for her from time to time. Obviously if she had noticed or even seen him she probably would have flipped; both luckily and unfortunately it seemed that the other raven haired powerpuff had skipped town. This was just an assumption of course until he finally sees them; Bubbles and Blossom fly just below the building he was sitting on scanning the city below probably looking for their wayward sister. He watches them fly out of the city and disappear in the horizon; he grins a little and turns around flying towards the hideout "Showtime".

**Halloween night 7pm**

The Pokey Oaks recreational center was filled with kids and their adult chaperones; Ms Kean's entire classroom of about 12 kids and about 5 adults. The ballroom that they inhabit right now is mildly decorated with fake cobwebs, card board cut outs of comical vampires and blood drops all over the walls. The kids were all wearing costumes, eating and participating in the various ranges of games and activities available to them. A stage was set up in the far end of the room where the dance floor is and the local DJ dressed like Jack Skelington is playing music. Ms Kean shuffles through the crowd and towards the stage; she gets on stage and motions for the DJ to stop the music. He turns the music off and tosses her the microphone; Ms Kean taps the mic and breathes into it.

Ms Kean then smiles at the kids below "attentions please; attention please", the kids below gather around below her. She continues "Good evening everyone; thank you all for coming to our annual Halloween party. I'd also like to take a moment to thanks our chaperones for taking the time to join us this year. Now to our left we have our party games like bobbing for apples, pin the fangs on the werewolf, spider toss and the raffle going on a little later tonight. To your right is the snack table with blood punch and the ice cream bar and finally a special surprise guest will be visiting to give us a truly memorable performance. Until then enjoy the party everyone". She gives the microphone back to the DJ and every kid there continue with their activities.

Silva and her friends were all dressed up as different types of vampire characters to honor Vanessa's vampire theme idea. Silva was dressed as the modern gothic vampire with her black dress shirt and leather pants and is also dawning a hooded black cloak. Vanessa was dressed as Bella swan from the Twilight series after her vampire transformation which was basically a brunette wig, jeans and blue shirt. She also wears red contact lens and fangs. Ella was a female version of Dracula dressed in her black tuxedo and red cape; Janet looked like Elvira mistress of the darkness with a long black dress and a tall looking black haired wig. Maria would have been vampirella if it weren't for the fact that she was 9 and the lack of material in her costume would never leave the house. So she opted to dress like Victorian era female vampire which was basically her Marie Antoinette costume from last year only with fangs. Silva looks around at everything and smiles "wow, everything looks great; this is going to be a fun night, right girls? Girls?" she looks behind her and notices that all her friends have separated from her to do their own things.

Vanessa chuckles and points to a near by activity "let's go bob for apples".

Silva smiles but was still hesitant "well, I was kind of hoping we'd all play together".

"Don't be too disappointed" Vanessa said steering her towards the big tub of water with apples floating in it "we'd get into a fight if we each wanted to do something different and couldn't".

"I guess you're right" Silva said, she smiled a little watching her friend partake in the activity first by sticking her head into the water tub for an apple. She laughs for a bit and moves towards the tub but notices something out of the corner of her eye. One of the adult chaperones walks out of the ballroom to answer his cell phone. She thinks nothing of it for the moment and continues to watch her friend reemerge with an apple "cool you got one".

Vanessa takes the apple out of her mouth and grins "your turn".

Silva gets closer to the tub and excitedly dunked her entire head into the water. She searches the water for an apple, after a while she remerges and takes a breath. She smiles at her friend "wait, wait let me try again".

"Only one more Silva" Vanessa said watching silva dunk her head back in again. Unknown to them and everyone else in the room another adult chaperone walks out the door looking for the one that seems to have disappeared.

20 minutes later

Silva and Vanessa were at the spider toss waiting for their turn; Maria was dancing with another boy and Ella and Janet were hanging out by the snack table. Ms Kean smiles at all the kids and made her way over to where the chaperones were standing….or what was left of them. She frowns in confusion noticing that instead of the usual 5 adults she originally had on board she noticed there were only about two left. She walks over to one of the parents "Mr. Anderson have you seen Mr and Mrs Wright and Ms. Caldwell?"

Mr. Anderson looks around for a bit "no…..wait I think the Wrights received an emergency call and Ms. Caldwell went to the bathroom. Let me go check on them, I'll be right back", Ms. Kean nods and watches him walk out the door. He opened the door but jumped back in shock a bit; after a while he laughs and moves out of the way for Barney the dinosaur to walk in.

As Barney makes his way over to them; Ms Kean laughs and moves over to him "oh you look absolutely adorable, is that you in there Jorge?" Barney nods and holds his arms out to give Ms. Kean a hug. The older woman chuckles and hugs him back "you have to excuse me, I'm a big Barney fan, I've always wanted to hug him as a child". Barney nods silently again and rocks from side to side with Ms Kean in his arms as the only other chaperone there continues to chuckle. Ms. Kean separates from him and leads him to a wall where the last chaperone was standing "Mrs. Cunningham this is Jorge, he's the janitor here at the recreational center".

Mrs. Cunningham smiles and shakes Barney's hand "nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Cunningham. Thank you so much for doing this for us", Barney nods once again.

Ms. Kean grins and turns to walk towards the stage "oh the kids are going to be so excited; just wait here until I call you on stage", Barney nods as Ms Kean leaves.

After a moment Ms. Cunningham also receives a phone call and steps outside the ballroom to answer it as the kids continue playing only giving Barney a passing glance. Vanessa looks over at him and rolls her eyes "check it out Silva, Barney the dinosaur? Are they serious? What are we 4?"

Silva finally notices Barney and at first chuckled "maybe she thinks 8 year olds like Barney?" She looks directly at the Barney amused, but the costumed male slowly looks back at her. He simply just stares at her with dead plastic eyes; Silva's smile slowly fades to a concerned and confused frown. Barney slowly raises a gloved hand and waves at her slowly, and then beckons her to come closer. She turns from him and stays with Vanessa; the guy was starting to give her the creeps.

Ella walks over to Vanessa and Silva frowning "awww man, I thought I was going to win that game, I didn't hit the spider web not once".

Vanessa smiles "my turn"; she walks over to the spider toss game and begins to play.

Silva looks over at Ella "something is wrong here, I just feel like something bad might happen".

"Really?" Ella asked looking over at where the adult chaperones are supposed to be standing but only sees Barney "wait, weren't there five adults there?"

"You're right" Silva said worried "what happened to everyone?"

Ms Kean walks back over to Barney "well we're all set, all we have to do is….." She notices only Barney is left standing there and becomes worried "wait, what happened to the other adults? Where's Ms Cunningham?" Barney simply shrugs.

Ms. Kean sighs, they only had about an hour left before they would have to empty the ballroom. The sooner she could get Barney on stage the sooner they end the party. Ms. Kean looks over at Barney and sighs again "I'm sorry Barney ; I had everything planned out so well and now I'm going to have to look for every….." she was interrupted when Barney sweeps her into his arms and begins to waltz with her "w…what are you…..?"

Barney dances with her as Ms. Kean stumbles and struggles to get in step with him; she becomes startled and confused at his sudden actions. She begins to struggle against him "this is very cute and all but this is hardly the time for….." She is interrupted yet again when Barney dips her backwards and one of his muffled hands travels down to her rear giving it a squeeze. Ms. Kean struggles even more "Jorge, what are you doing? This is no way for Barney to act in front of the children, now let go". Barney raises her back up and twirls her around until her back is to him; he then dry humps her from behind. Ms. Kean shouts in shock and struggles against him even more.

A few of the kids begin to notice the outraged teacher being playfully molested by Barney the dinosaur. They start chuckling at the scene a little at how silly the whole thing looked. Silva frowns "um….is he supposed to be doing that?" she then gasps as Barney lifts Ms. Kean over his shoulder and carries her out the door, Silva turns to her fellow classmates "am I the only one who is seeing this?" the others around her began to notice also becoming worried.

Ms. Kean cries out in shock as Barney carries her out into the hallway "LET ME GO….Jorge stop it….PUT ME DOWN". Barney drops her on the floor and then turns to walk away from her; Ms. Kean is too shocked to move right away as Barney walks back into the ballroom. She gets back up and is immediately assaulted by another set of images, blood and dead bodies were everywhere. She gasped finding out where all the other adult chaperones were and slowly backs up towards the ballroom door; her thoughts thinking about going to protect the kids. She turns and immediately runs into something hard; she looks forward and screams as strong arms immediately wrap around her waist "NO".

Butch chuckles as Ms. Kean struggles in his arms "Hi Ms Kean, am I late for class?" He releases her causing her to fall to the floor; she backs away from him in horror. Butch calmly approaches her "Happy Halloween, Ms. Kean".

**Back in the Ballroom**

Barney the dinosaur stands there in front of the two closed double doors; plastic empty eyes staring at the kids in the room. Everyone there looks over at him stopping their activities at the sight of this strange guy looking back at them in a Barney costume, there was a deep sense of worry welling up within them not knowing what will happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors not: Hey everyone, I just wanted to warn anyone who is about to read this. If you like Barney or if he was an important part of your childhood as a kid DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. This might give you nightmares; I also love Ms. Kean from the cartoon…which is actually a bad thing because I have a way of completely messing with or even killing off my favorite characters in the worst ways possible. I did it with Professor Utonium, Butch, Mojo Jojo, Boomer and Bubbles in the last fanfictions I've written and I've done it here to Ms. Kean. WHY MUST I HURT THE ONES I LOVE?!... Kidding, anyway, I've rambled on long enough, time to start this chapter. Enjoy.

Barney the dinosaur stands in front of the closed double doors and stares blankly at the kids there who stare back. Everyone there looks at him collectively feeling a deep sense of dread welling up inside of them. After a very long moment Barney steps to the side and another strange figure enters the room wearing "The Burger king" king costume and holding a miniature stereo with an iPod attached to it. This new freak pulls out a large ring of keys from his side and locks the doors behind him. He looks over at the crowd of kids with the same empty eyes and plastic kingly smile; the full head mask covering his identity just like Barney. After standing there for a really long time he presses the play button on the iPod. What plays is the "Barney the friendly dinosaur" theme song; Barney suddenly springs to life and marches in place as the happy song plays with upbeat cheerful lyrics.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
He's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

He marches towards the crowd and the kids back away completely freaked out. The crowd splits allowing Barney to march towards the stage.

_Barney's friends are big and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play__  
And sing with happy faces_

Barney gets to the stage and marches in place in front of the crowd. The DJ at the far end of the stage slowly walks up to the marching Barney "Hey bro, look you…uh…you wanna take it easy? You're kind of creeping the kids out". The music suddenly stops and Barney stops marching, his big dinosaur head slowly turns towards the DJ. Barney stays that way for a while until the DJ finally gets impatient and confronts him "dude seriously, what's your problem? This isn't funny, it's scaring the kids". Barney turns the rest of his body towards the DJ and he puts his hands around the DJ's neck. Suddenly he crushes the DJ's neck, pops his head off and tosses it off the side of the stage. The kids in the room completely flip out screaming in fear, some tried to run past the "Burger King" only to be blocked or thrown aside. Some tried to get out through the emergency exits only to discover they were welded shut. Silva and her friends head for the windows only to find that they were barred which ironically was done to keep any bad guys out. The "Burger King" plays the rest of the theme song and Barney continues to march in place.

_Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
_

Barney hops off the stage and marches to the center of the now empty dance floor. The children are now all huddled together in a corner too afraid to run anywhere else.

_Barney comes to play with us__  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too__  
If you just make-believe him!_

Suddenly Barney's plastic eyes turn bright red and started to smoke, after a moment flames burst out of his eyes. The children are startled out of their hysteria upon noticing him. Soon Barney's entire head becomes completely engulfed in flames. He flails his arms around and runs around in circles; he then falls to his knees and crawls on all fours. He rolls onto his back and lays there for a while lifelessly directly in front of the frightened children. He stays that way before suddenly raising upward like a possessed demon and sticks his arms out in front of him with his head still on fire. He turns slowly towards the kids giving them a full frontal view of his flaming horribly disfigured head. The children scream as he slowly marches toward them, he roars through the flaming melted mask as the poor kids practically squeeze against one another in sheer horror to desperately get away from the scene. In the midst of the screaming children and the roaring disfigured Barney head the "Burger King" could not hold it in any longer. He holds his stomach and starts laughing hysterically.

The "Burger King falls to his knees cracking up "Boomer….dude….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, seriously stop for a moment, my sides …HAHAHAHA…are killing me…HAHAHAHAHAHA". He floats towards Barney while still laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHA look at them HAHAHAHAHAHA their shaking". The "Burger King" takes off his full head mask revealing that he is Brick "man that was awesome, Boomer you're one sick asshole".

Barney finally takes off his fake burnt head to reveal a very sweaty Boomer chuckling "well it was your idea; I just came up with the Barney stunt". Both brothers laugh at their own sick prank, boomer suddenly notices one of the kids start to fidget and spasm "uh oh, hey Brick check this kid out; I think he's having a seizure".

Brick walks up beside him and analyzes the poor 8 year old boy jerking, twitching and writhing in pain on the floor while holding his chest. Brick tilts his head before addressing his brother again "nope, that little bro is a full on heart attack….HIGH FIVE". He and Boomer high five each other as the boy on the floor begin to foam at the mouth "I love Halloween".

Vanessa pushes her way through the crowd and kneels next to the boy while Silva and the others slowly gather around him "OH MY GOD, HE'S DYING". She immediately pulls out her cell phone from her pocket and tries to dial 911.

Brick quickly grabs Vanessa's arm and snatches the phone from her hand "whoa, whoa little lady, you're going to ruin all of our fun". He turns her around to face the dying boy and leans close to her ear whispering into it "ever seen a person die; watch the life drain from their eyes. It's kind of surreal when you think about it". He pushes her towards boomer who scoops her up into his arms and holds her struggling form. Brick looks at the crowd of kids who have now been reduced practically into tears, he smiles at them all as the boy on the floor stops moving "death is an important part of life, therefore we should embrace it not turn away from it".

Suddenly Silva rushes through the crowd carrying over a defibrillator "OUT OF THE WAY". She slides to the boy's side much to Bricks surprise; he observes her with mild fascination as she set up the device. She quickly lifts the boy's shirt all the way up to his head and sticks the pads onto his bare chest; she shocks him a few times trying to revive him. Brick observes her closely, recognizing her; she was the little black girl who invaded their hideout about a month ago. Silva shocks the boy one last time before he finally gasps for breathe, he coughs and shakes like a leaf. Silva turns the boy onto his side allowing him to breathe and vomit a little.

A rush of adrenaline surges through the small girl from that moment which causes Silva to yell at her classmates "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE IDIOTS, CALL THE POLICE". Her classmates look past her with fear and she suddenly remembers who was with them. She turns around and finds herself staring directly in Bricks eyes "uh oh".

Meanwhile outside the ballroom

Ms. Kean runs for the double doors and struggles to open them frantically "NO THE CHILDREN, OPEN THE DOOR!" she turns back and looks fearfully at Butch "please don't do this; they don't deserve this".

Butch stands there and calmly smiles at her; enjoying the sight of her fear, bunnies were always at their cutest when they are frightened. He walks over and touches the door beside her head forcing her to press herself against the door. He leans in towards her smiling "let the children have their own fun; us adults can have ours".

"W…what are you talking about?" Ms. Kean said fearfully trying to push him away.

Butch pushes her on the floor, "relieving a little tension" he said as he casually walks towards her as she tries to scramble away from him "what's the matter? You should be happy; you get to fuck a younger guy". He drags her back to him by her feet and rips off her pants and underwear "funny, I almost expected bats to fly out of there". Ms. Kean frantically punches Butch in the eyes momentarily making him cringe and recoil, the older woman quickly crawls back onto her feet and tries to run away from him disappearing around a corner. Butch chuckles and floats around the same corner, he then speeds up enough to catch her effortlessly and throws her into a janitor's closet.

Ms. Kean struggles to get up again "NO...NO PLEASE…." She slips on some blood on the floor and falls directly onto the dead body of Jorge the Janitor. She moves away screaming hysterically but backs right into Butches arms. The green eyed male pins her onto the floor by her hands "feel free to scream, I **really **enjoy that".

Ms. Kean cries out frantically as Butch forces himself on her "NO PLEASE, LET ME GO, NOOO". She cries and sobs as pain forces its way inside of her "NOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHHH".

Back inside the ballroom

Brick and Silva lock eyes with one another for a long time; neither of them saying anything. Silva decides to quietly try to drag the now alive and wheezing boy she saved away from Brick and Boomer. Brick suddenly frowns "**leave him**", Silva stops and stays still. She lays the boy back on the floor gently and stays by his side hoping the two brothers don't try to kill him. Brick couldn't take his eyes off of her wondering exactly why "you're that chick who was in our hideout".

"Oh yeah" Boomer said sniffing Vanessa's hair "I knew something smelled familiar", He hugs her close to him taking another whiff of her scent "this is them alright".

"Silva and her little sidekick Vanessa" Brick said grinning "you know this is the second time you have interfered with my personal life. What's up?" He crouches down to her eye level "got some kind of crush on me?" Silva stands there not even answering him; she defiantly stares him down. Brick stares back at her slightly amused, still there was something about this kid that urked the hell out of him. He smiles at her somewhat innocently "well I'm flattered but I like my women a bit more…developed. However my brother over here likes them young, maybe he's interested".

Boomer snuggles a struggling Vanessa close to him allowing his hands to wander slightly "Nah, we're doing pretty good over here".

"Awww, rejected twice, tough break ittie bittie" Brick said chuckling; he then touches her hair gently running a thumb through the ends. His mind wanders for a short moment; the spirit inside of him hasn't said a word to him all day. He looks at Silva and notices how much she looked like Pandora, he dismisses the thought and looks over at Silva saying exactly what's on his mind "if only you were 10 years older, I would carry you high above the city on a dark beautiful night. I'd rape you in midair and drop you back down to earth where you might either pass out or break your pretty little neck. Then I would catch you before you hit the ground and throw your lifeless body into the deepest well I can find where no one will ever be able to find you ever again". He gives her a kind look "but lucky for you that you're underage and I happen to like children".

Silva's shakes uncontrollably and her eyes water, she was both scared and angry at the same time "th…..then why are you doing this?"

"A prank, shit…..kids these days just can't take a joke" Brick chuckles, suddenly his look turns serious "Now be a good little girl and go stand with the other brats, kay babe".

Silva looks over at the still unconscious boy left forgotten on the floor during their exchange. She was torn between complying with Bricks order and staying where she is "a…..are you going to kill him?"

"Maybe" Bricksaid emotionlessly "get back in place".

The boy whimpers a little not sure what his fate was going to be tonight, Silva felt his fear and this cemented her resolve to stand up for him. She stands directly in front of the boy and holds her hands out "No".

Brick rolls his eyes "yeah, yeah we get it, you're fucking wonder woman all of a sudden". He leans in towards her agitated "I'm not kidding this time, get out of the way and get back with the crowd". Silva doesn't move and glares at him, her other classmates watch fearfully at her.

Maria slowly steps toward her "Silva come on, this isn't smart", Brick looks over at Maria and the girl instantly clams up and freezes in place.

Brick turns his attention back to Silva "listen to her Silva, I'm not going to repeat myself again….GET BACK IN THE FUCKING CROWD YOU LITTLE SHIT".

"I SAID NO" Silva yells back at him and punches his face. Everyone was shocked; even Boomer, so much so that he drops Vanessa allowing the girl to run back towards the safety of the crowd. The punch to brick's face was the equivalent of a baby patting their hand against an adults face but the intention was the biggest surprise of that night.

Boomer smiles even wider as he watched his brother close his eyes and slowly stand up straight "this really is going to be the best night ever".

Butch kicks open the double doors to the ballroom whistling a happy tune. He then looks over at the crowd of frightened kids, Brick standing in front of a very pretty little black girl and Boomer grinning like a maniac "did I miss something?"

Brick suddenly turns to him smiling like nothing happened "nothing much, we were just about to play a game of catch". Without warning he grabs Silva and swings her around; before she even has a chance to scream, he flings her at Butch "CATCH".

Butch floats a little and catches Silva in midair "cool, human football, HEY BOOMER, GO LONG".

Boomer enthusiastically launches forward and catches the screaming girl "got you sweetie"; tonight seemed to be a lucky night for him. He looks up at the ceiling and laser beams it creating a hole "let's play outside". He takes off with the struggling girl in his arms and fly's through the hole, Butch excitedly follows him.

Brick grins back at the frightened children "see children, this is what happens when you decide to be a hero". He floats upward a little still staring at them "Happy Halloween kids"; he then zooms out of the hole in the ceiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: I'm Baaaaaaaack, school is done and over with so I have time for my fictions, YAY. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

HIM watches the events unfold with a smile on his face, this was just what Pandora predicted would happen. The chosen one and the vessel will find one another, however he never knew it would be this entertaining to watch. He reveled in the psychological damage his boys did to those kids; the Barney prank was beautiful . HIM chuckles "absolutely beautifully sick, well done HAHAHAHAHAHA", he goes into full on laughter. He notices the scene on his T.V. change to the brothers playing with their captive. He chuckles again "well… time for act 2…..ACTION".

Meanwhile

In the dark moonlit night, Silva could feel the cool air against her face and swooshing through her hair. Her body was light and felt like it was floating in mid air, she would have enjoyed this if it weren't for the pavement coming at rapid speed closer and closer to her face. She screams at the top of her lungs as she realizes she is falling to her death. Just as her life was about to pass before her eyes she suddenly stops, then like a sling shot she finds herself launched back into the air. She screams once again, flailing her arms and legs around desperately trying to grab anything she can get her hands on. Someone fly's in front of her and she instantly grabs onto them. She shivers in the arms of her savior….she then opens her eyes wide remembering that she has no savior.

Boomer holds her close to him "having fun my little angel?"

Butch fly's towards him smiling "Boomer over here, over here, throw her". Boomer throws Silva at the other super powered male, who caught it and zoomed through the city. He plummets towards the ground causing Silva to scream even more. At the last minute, just before impact he swooshes upward into the air, straight up into the night sky. Silva passes out and goes limb in Butches arms, the green eyed teen flings her lifeless body over to Brick.

Brick catches her, but notices that she is not moving. He holds her out in front of him and wiggles her a bit noticing that she is not moving. He blinks and looks at the other two "uh oh guys, I think we broke her". He brings her in closer to his body and whispers in her ear "hey sleeping beauty, wake up". The girl doesn't move, Brick simply smiles " Siiiiiiilva…siiiiiiilva", he wraps an arm around her waist and touches her face with his other hand.

Butch frowns "aww shit, don't tell me the fun is over already?"

Brick flicks Silva in the face which to her was like a very hard slap, this wakes her up suddenly "WAKE UP BITCH, we're not done with you yet". Brick chuckles a little as his brothers approach them and silva in her delirium presses herself against Bricks chest to avoid being dropped again to her death. He feels a slight twinge of something deep inside his heart but ignores it "later babe". He goes to push her off of him but she grabs onto his hair in desperation, causing him to cry out in pain "OW, get off of me". Silva notices the other two brothers approaching them and flips out, letting out an ear piercing scream. An intense pain erupts inside of brick's body, his heart skips a beat and his vision goes in and out. He becomes stricken with an intense fear which shakes his body to the very core. He tries to shake Silva off of him but the pain from his hair being pulled and the uncontrollable shaking of his body completely distract him.

Butch chuckles as he gets closer to Brick "having trouble with your little girlfriend?" he notices Brick floating downward towards the ground while struggling with Silva. He frowns and reaches for her "ok squirt, time to…"

Silva screams out again "DON'T TOUCH ME", another wave of pain shoots through Brick completely disorienting him and knocking him out of the sky. Brick and Silva fall towards the ground together at super speed.

Boomer and Butch fly down towards them cursing, Butch gets to them first and grabs Brick by the foot seconds before he hits the ground. Butch lightly flings Brick into a sitting position against a wall in hopes that it will wake him up. Silva remains still against the now unconscious red headed male's chest.

Boomer smiles and kneels down for a moment looking at the two "awww the poor thing is all tuckered out; I think we should stop for tonight". He reaches for the frightened little girl clinging to Brick "come here sweetheart, you can sleep in my room tonight".

"NO" Silva screams out, she freaks out even more when Boomer actually tries to grab her. She glows with a bright white aura and holds onto Brick even tighter "I don't belong to you, so keep your fucking hands off of me, just…..just…..GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Brick's eyes pop open, his pupils dilated and his face distorts in extreme madness"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU INSOLENT PIG, THE VESSEL IS MINE".

Butch looks at him confused as Boomer backs away from them "dude what the fuck are you talking about?"

Silva's aura flickers in and out and she starts crying "please….let me go….."

Brick wraps his arms around Silva "you must serve your purpose, little one, it is your destiny".

Boomer takes a confused glance at Butch before slapping Brick in the face "SNAP OUT OF IT".

Brick is jolted out of his daze and breaths for a moment staring off into the distance. After a while he finally looks at the other two "w…what just happened?"

Boomer glares at him "your hogging all of Silva's attention" Butch nudges him and he remembered what happened just now " oh yeah and you started going all exorcist on us again".

Brick puts a hand to his forehead and rubs it as the remnants of his latest mind fuck begin to wear away. He slowly looks over at Silva for a while and the two stare into each others eyes. He fowns deeply at her wondering why he hadn't realized this sooner "she's the vessel".

Butch quirks an eyebrow at him "you mean that thing that HIM needed us to get?"

The red ruff gets up a little and picks up the little girl with him "we're heading back". He holds the struggling girl out like a stuffed bear to boomer who smiles like a maniac "take her, we're leaving".

Suddenly a blast of blue light flashes past him and Silva, knocking Boomer off his feet and 10 feet away. Another flash of green rammed into Butch knocking him over as well, his head gets dragged alone the hard pavement shaving away some of his facial skin and a few teeth. The green ruff was then swung around full circle and flung into the distant night sky. A very pissed Buttercup zooms after him not losing her momentum. Brick instantly turns around and blocks an attack by his counterpart with his arm but the girl is snatched from his other arm. He stumbles backwards but steadies himself as blossom floats above him holding Silva.

Brick gets his bearings together and grins up at blossom "always late to the party, aren't you red?"

Blossom examines Silva, "are you ok?"

Before Silva can answer the two are ambushed by Brick as he flies up to their faces and makes a grab for the little girl "just hand her over and walk away".

Blossom floats away hastily "what are you going to do to her sicko?"

"None of your damn business" Brick said losing his patience "HAND HER OVER NOW".

Blossom laser eyebeams him in the face blinding him and knocking him out of the air. He growls and lands on the side of the wall of the building. Blossom takes this moment to fly away with Silva "don't worry, I won't let him anywhere near you", she looks into the little girls eyes and notices the blank distant gaze.

Silva clings to her but not in the same desperate way she did with Brick "He needs me to merge with my mother, b…but if I do, I won't be a normal girl anymore".

"What are you tal…" Blossom is interrupted as Brick zooms past her and floats above her. Without another word he zooms at her again this time effectively punching her in the face. She falters slightly while trying to keep her hold on Silva; she zooms in the opposite direction gaining distance between herself and Brick.

Meanwhile

Butch raises himself up from the rubble he ended up in after the sudden attack from Buttercup. He looks around annoyed and notices his surroundings. The entire interior of the building looked old and horribly damaged, most likely due to him being smashed right through it. Something warm and wet drips down from his head; he touches it and chuckles looking at his own blood. There was only one person who had the strength to make him bleed like this and he excitedly looks around some more for his "girlfriend". He notices something in the distance out of the corner of his eye and enthusiastically looks in that direction. The next thing he knew was the intense and unrelenting pain of a large metal beam entering into the center of his stomach and protruding out of his back. However it wasn't the pain that startled him the most but his assailant's actions and the cold hate filled look on her face as she delivers the blow. Buttercup fly's forward with the beam, pinning him to the wall with it. Blood pours out of his bodily wound and he coughs it up, spewing it all over the beam and the floor.

Butch coughs a few more times before finally finding the voice to talk "P…pushed you that far….huh….B?"

Buttercup lets go of the beam and looks at it blankly "well, I pulled a balance beam from the corner of this room, sharpened the front of it with my laser vision and drove it into your body". She looks back at him angrily "yep, I guess you did push me too far". Without warning she rams the beam even further into his body causing the green eyed male to scream out in pain. Buttercup showed no signs of guilt or empathy "you feel that? That is how the woman you killed must have felt". She knew this is something that her sisters wouldn't approve of, but for the first time in her life she simply could care less "I've realized that you probably have no idea what real pain feels like, so that's why you cause it at every turn. So let me show you exactly what you have been putting your victims through". She twists the beam and drags it up the wall a few inches making Butch suffer even more "this is also how Ms Kean must have felt too, you know…..while you were raping her. We stopped off at the school after hearing a bunch of kids crying for help". She drags the beam down the wall, smearing blood all over while pooling more of it on the ground underneath him. He clenches his teeth feeling like they could crack at any minute as Buttercup drags him towards the floor and slams him on his side "so, HOW DOES IT FEEL BUTCH? How does it feel to have something big and hard forced into your body to the point where it's tearing you apart?"

"BUTTERCUP STOP!" Bubbles rushes through the entrance of the building but stops halfway.

"Don't you have a blue ruff to fight" Buttercup said not looking back at her.

"He's knocked out, for now at least" Bubbles said looking warily at Butch who is literally throwing up blood "Buttercup, y….your going to kill him".

Buttercup smiles wildly "GEEE YOU THINK? I HADN'T NOTICED". She lets go of the beam and stands back in disgust "he has been pushing my buttons for a while now, so let him deal with the consequences".

"HOLY SHIT"!

Both powerpuffs look behind them at the wide eyed blond ruff who looks at them in shock. The scene before him were two teen girls, one just as shocked as him, the other covered half way in blood standing over her male counterpart dying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. Boomer suddenly erupts in a fit of rage "WHAT THE FUCK!" his hands start to glow with a fierce blue energy as his anger increases "you bitches are going to die tonight". Boomer zooms towards the two of them and sets off his energy blasts on them, the girl's dash out of the way in separate directions gearing themselves against his next attack.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Blossom fly's off in the distance in a zigzag pattern trying to shake off her assailant, it was difficult for her launch any kind of damaging attack other then to laser beam him. He was coming at her at full force, it was actually starting to scare her a bit, why was this little girl so important to him? She turns around and continues to fly backwards; she presses Silva's head to her shoulder holding her close. She inhales and blows a stream of icy cold air directly at Brick. The red haired male accidently runs right into the blast and succumb to its freezing effect. His entire body is engulfed in a block of ice and he falls to the ground below while Blossom takes off. She doesn't know where to take Silva but decides anyway to take her home to figure this out later.

Brick lands on the ground hard enough to crack the ice itself allowing him to easily break out of it. He coughs a few times before glaring up at the sky in Blossoms direction "big mistake". He takes off like a bullet towards Blossom; he increases his speed and caught up a bit to her. Enough to actually grab her foot, Blossom cries out in surprise as the other red head swings her around busting her through a nearby factory. She quickly turns to her back to cover the little girl she was carrying, she lands skidding on the ground but quickly getting to her feet. She zooms off to try and find a hiding spot for Silva, first thing she noticed was all the large boxes stacked around the area. She uses her x-ray vision to see what is in the boxes, she gets an idea of where to hide Silva and puts her plan in action just as Brick fly's into the building.

Brick blasts random stacks of boxes impatiently trying to flush out his prey "come out come out wherever you are".

Back at the building

A huge explosion erupts from the side of the abandoned building that the remaining Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs resided in. Out of the hole that was created both Buttercup and Bubbles fly out and separate as Boomer charges after them. The blue ruff blasts the both of them with a blast from each hand, a long stream of energy shoots from him and catches Buttercup in her side. In his distracted state another blast hits him and his attention turns to blast off Bubbles. Buttercup then laser beams him in the back, he then turns to blast her too. Boomer gets fed up with the double teaming and forms a large energy ball in the palm of his hands. He zooms backwards making sure to dodge Bubbles laser attacks as well and flings the energy ball at the two girls hitting them both. As they are both launched clear away from him, he dashes back into the building and heads towards Butch who is now passed out against the wall.

He curses under his breath and tries to remove the metal beam from his brother's body. He curses even more when he manages to get the beam off "shit, that chick totally got you, didn't she?" He waited a little bit for a response but didn't get one, only the limp lifeless body of his brother. Boomer stops for a moment and kneels down before him; he then checks his brother's pulse. A small twang of relief hits him and he sighed in irritation "I'm going to have to lift you; aren't I?" Butch still laid there silent and Boomer growls a little in anger, he bends down and grabs Butch by the arm to lift him to his feet. The green eyed male leaned against him and Boomer wraps his arm around his waist to hold him up "I'm getting double teamed and you're taking a nap, thanks a lot jerk". Suddenly a large laser beam hits him in the back causing him to fall over and drop Butch back onto the floor, Boomer steadies himself and glares back at the assailant who attacked him.

Buttercup stands there looking slightly crazed with singed smoking black hair and bits and pieces of her clothing burned off. She speaks to him in a low and menacing voice "leave him".

"Fuck you" Boomer said smirking "You're not the boss of…."

"I SAID LEAVE HIM" Buttercup shouts out and shoots an even larger laser beam against the wall. The beam slices through the walls like paper and connects with boomers arm in the split second it took him to dodge it.

Boomer holds his arm noticing an intense stinging sensation coming from that spot. He hissed and removed his hand; to his shock he sees blood and a blackened burn mark. His eyes widened, they use to blast one another with laser beams all the time, since when did it actually cause this kind of damage. He suddenly didn't want to leave Butch with this crazy bitch, he charges up an energy ball and launches it at her "GET OUT OF HERE BITCH". Buttercup instantly dodges it but it was the swift kick to his side that caught him off guard for the hundredth time that night. He growls and fights furiously with Bubbles momentarily forgetting about his still bleeding brother.

While Boomer is distracted Buttercup slowly walks up to Butches lifeless body, the bleeding has slowed down for the moment. Their bodies heal a lot faster then the average human being, so a normal person would have died from the blood lose alone. Butch on the other hand was still alive but now he was in trouble, his body was healing but not fast enough to warrant a quick recovery. He went into a comatose state and laid there like a discarded rag doll while his worst enemy in the world stands over him.

Buttercup looks down at him lifelessly and smirked "wow, you look like shit". She observes him further and kneels down before him, her smirk disappearing completely "tell me Butch, do you feel as helpless as you look? Are you scared right now?"

She notices his open wound on the side of his body and decides to inflict further damage on it. She forces her hand into the wound and rips it open, Butch's mouth hangs open wide but no scream comes out. He thrashes and convulses on the floor as more blood seeps out of him. Buttercup removes her hand just in time to block involuntary hand and arm movements aimed at her face. Lasers shoot spontaneously out of his eyes as his body desperately fights for him; it narrowly misses Buttercups face only managing to cut the side of her cheek. She chuckles a bit and wipes her bloody hand in his shirt "still fighting huh? That really must have hurt". She stands up and watches Butch twitch and convulse on the floor, his eyes staring off into nothing. Buttercup glares at him hatefully "I'm ending this Butch; monsters like you don't deserve to live".

She places her foot on the side of his head and presses down on it for about a second. She then raises her foot back up and stomps on his head. She raises her foot again and brings it down on him again; she continues this, stomping harder and harder. As she does this a tsunami of memories float through her head of the past events with him that led to this moment. She also remembered all the victims that suffered directly at his hands. She remembered the monsters on Monster Island he and his brothers slaughtered and the people he killed during the museum robbery. She remembered the prostitute she fought so hard to save over 4 weeks ago, the scared and frightened children at the Halloween ball. Her foot stomped harder and harder on his head to the point that blood was starting to seep out through his nose and eyes. Finally the last and final memory to fuel her decent into madness was of when she and the girls found their old kindergarten teacher Ms Kean huddled in a corner inside of the Janitors closet trembling naked and bleeding from in between her legs. Buttercup growled at the memory and pressed her foot harder on the side of his head hearing a very satisfying crack as his skull begins to give way to the pressure.

Boomer struggles against Bubbles who has him smashed against a wall, despite the distraction he glances over at where Butch is. His eyes widen at the scene "HOLY SHIT" he curses as he punches Bubbles away from him and zooms at Buttercup.

Bubbles recoils from the punch and goes after Boomer, this is when she notices Buttercup. Her eyes widen as well and she gasps "BUTTERCUP, NO".

Buttercup flashes an energy bolt in Boomers face and he gets knocked off course and falls straight to the ground. She glares murderously at Bubbles as she fly's towards her "GET AWAY, HE'S MINE", she flings another energy ball at her.

Bubbles deflects it easily but launches her whole body directly at Buttercup. The raven haired teen is caught off guard by this and is bombarded by her sister throwing her off of Butch. Bubbles wraps her arms around Buttercup and the two struggle against one another on the floor. The blonde manages to straddle Buttercup and pins her to the floor "please you have to stop".

"LET ME GO" Buttercup thrashes against her and screamed at the top of her lungs "I FUCKING HATE HIM, WE HAVE TO KILL HIM".

While the two struggle, Boomer finally gets to Butch and cringes at the sight of him. He had an indent on the side of his head which bled out; blood seeping from his eye sockets and mouth, half of his organs were spilling out of the side of his body which was a twitching convulsing mess. For the first time ever he actually feared for his brother's life. He turns to the two girls angrily "BASTARDS".

"DON'T" Bubbles shouts at him holding Buttercup to the floor, she gives up on physically holding her down and conjures a bubble force field around her keeping her in place "JUST TAKE HIM AND GO".

"Y…you're kidding right?" Boomer said continuing to glare at her "you're quitting? Like a fucking….."

"I'M NOT KIDDING BOOMER" Bubbles said glaring back at him "there's…..there's nothing funny about this at all and you know it".

He stares at her for a while and looks over at Buttercup inside the force field who seems to have lost her mind. She was pounding and ramming her body against the field angrily and screaming for Butches blood. Boomer grimaced and began to weight his options a bit; he could either stay and fight off both Bubbles and a crazed Buttercup or retreat for now and get Butch to HIM to be healed. The decision seemed to be made for him as he picks up Butch and slowly fly's away with him without another word.

Bubbles grins a little "perhaps he's not as dumb as we think after all", she turns to her enraged sister and mentally prepares herself for the hail storm that she was going to get once she gets her home and releases her. After making up her mind she raises a hand in the air and the bubble field raises along with her, she then fly's away with her still captive sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brick floats through the room and uses his x-ray vision to scan the boxes in the room. His impatience grew with each fruitless scan; however he was not the only one becoming impatient. The spirit of Pandora inside of him also grew impatient and struggled to gain control of the situation. A piercing headache invades his senses causing him to flinch and kneel forward, he grabs his head and growls "stop it, what are you doing?"

_[This is taking too long. I need her NOW.]_

"Knock it off" Brick said while his pain brings him to his knees "I'm trying, ok?"

_[TRY HARDER, she's so close, so very close. FIND HER.]_

"SHUT UP" Brick screams out, if he could break his head open and yank out his brain as a relief from this pain he would "SHUT THE FUCK UP". He repeatedly slams his head hard against the concrete floor "shut up, shut up, you're always fucking with my head, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME DO MY FUCKING JOB". There was nothing but silence in the room and the pain stopped as quickly as it came, he pants and realizes he is on all fours on the ground. He stops himself momentarily sensing someone standing behind him, his laser eyes flare up and he turns to focus a large beam of energy at whoever is behind him.

Blossom leans backwards as the beam swooshes above her body cutting through the wall behind her; a second sooner and it would have cut off her head. She fly's upward and eyes him cautiously; she had been watching him while he was having his psychotic episode. Something was definitely wrong here, she observes him for a moment as he glares at her. He was sweating profusely and still feeling a bit winded, she couldn't help herself; she had to ask him this "what's wrong with you?"

Brick regains his composure and stands up to face her fully "where's the girl?"

"Why is she so important to you?" Blossom said still keeping her distance.

"She's not" Brick said "in case you haven't noticed, we're on a mission and she's a part of that, I…we need her".

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Blossom said, her muscles tensing because she knew she was going to piss him off "Why do you need her so badly? And….who were you talking to just now?"

Brick starts to float off the floor "you're asking too many questions, WHERE IS THE GODDAMN GIRL?!" He speeds forward and his hands glow red, he shoots two energy beams at her catching her in the shoulder. In that split second he zooms up to her face and throws a punch at her which she promptly blocks.

Blossom high kicks him in the face propelling him backwards, Brick recoils and zooms back at her catching her off guard with an uppercut in the stomach. Blossom falls to the ground but lands on her feet and dashes away from the area. She looks up but notices that he has disappeared; it was when he zoomed past her and grabbed her hair that she realized how fast he was moving. He swings her by the hair and slams her head first into the concrete floor. He then grabs her by the ankles and flings her through a big stack of boxes and bounces her off the wall. Brick zooms at her again and grabs her by the neck holding her up against the wall.

Brick glares at her while holding her there "last chance bitch, the girl, WHERE IS SHE?"

Blossom desperately blasts him in the face with her laser eyebeams, Brick shouts in pain and teeters away from her. He spits out blood and can't see anything for the moment dealing with the flashing burning pain in his face. He tries his best to focus on blossom's blurred image but sees nothing but the bottom of her foot connecting to his face. The kick was hard enough to launch him to the other side of the room. Blossom regains herself quickly and approaches him slowly "I'll never let you get anywhere near her".

Brick floats up and spins kicks at her; he misses due to the lack of vision becoming a bit clumsy. He turns full circle and almost catches her on the side but she zips away and flips over him. Then roundhouse kicks him in the side of the head launching him into another set of boxes "DAMMIT".

Pandora grows tired of this exchange "ENOUGH_ OF THIS, we are wasting time"._

Brick holds his head again and his vision starts to clear. But the pain from before returns "didn't I tell you to pipe down?" with his vision restored he launches himself back into the fight and sends a barrage of punches and kicks at his enemy.

Blossom watches him while blocking his attacks; it seems he is not only fighting her but whatever is bothering him internally. A fist makes its way to her face and she blocks it with her hand and holds him there "who is that person you're speaking to? Is she Pandora?"

Brick becomes enraged "none of your business, bitch", he kicks the front of her chest knocking the wind out of her. He then punches her in the face and she struggles to keep from falling over, but he ducks low and sweeps her feet right from under her. He lifts his leg high up and brings it down on her but she crosses her arms in front of her and his foot painfully lands on them keeping him from stomping on her face.

Blossom holds her own against him the best she can "s…..so it is her…..what does she want with Silva? What does she plan to do with her?"

Brick growls in anger and lifts his foot, he then kicks her in the stomach; throwing her a good distance away. She groans as pain runs through her body, but she struggles to remain alert and aware of enemy's whereabouts. He walks towards her as flames erupt from his hands "I couldn't care less about what she wants". The pain of his headaches return as Pandora tries to angrily interfere in the fight; he resists her but loses his sanity for the moment "_I_ WANT THIS BITCH OUT OF ME!" He shoots the flames from his hands and towards Blossom at full force.

Blossom zooms upward missing the fire strike aimed at her, she tries to gain some distance from him by flying further away. She turns his way "she's inside of you… that's why you need Silva. To force Pandora's spirit out of your body. Is that what all of those other items you stole were for also? To appease her spirit?"

_[Such a smart girl, we should reward her with a __**quick death.**__]_

Brick laugh loudly "if only it was that simple, but she's harder to get rid of then a cockroach". He conjures up a large fireball in the palms of his hands; the ball gets larger and larger to the point where it is almost as big as he is. He grins maniacally as the fireball glows brightly "maybe this will work"; he throws the fireball at Blossom who dodges it once again causing it to crash through the ceiling.

Blossom frowns at him "Brick, you obviously know the story of Pandora's box. Do you have any idea what's going to happen after you…?" She is violently interrupted as the same fireball strikes her in the back. She stumbles towards the ground and looks around frantically for the fireball to come back, suddenly the fireball collides with the side of her face. She screams out in pain as the ball leaves a burnt imprint on her face, her hand fly's to the spot while she looks around for it again. The fireball swooshes by her again narrowly missing her body before ricocheting off of a wall and bouncing off her stomach causing her to scream out again.

Brick looks up at her thoroughly entertained "sorry red, the Q & A portion of our fight is now over". He chuckles watching her struggle against the fireball and turns around to continue looking for the girl. He scans the walls with his x-ray vision of the area until he notices a small skeleton huddled in the corner behind the wall. He smirks "got you"; he floats over to the wall and punches it wide open. When the dust and debris clear he sees what he thinks is his target but instead it turns out to be a phony Halloween prop skeleton. Brick blinks at it for a moment then growls "DAMMIT BLOSSOM!" he turns to assault the other red head some more. Blossom zooms up two inches from his face but in that split second she grabs his shoulders with both hands and flips over him. He only had one second to ponder her actions when his own fireball comes barreling towards him. Blossom dashes out from behind him as the fireball hits Brick at full force and rams him into the wall. She then fires laser beams at the fireball and fly's away just as it explodes. The explosion shakes the factory and the fire from it spreads out through the doors.

Blossom floats there lingering towards the ceiling and pants a little from her ordeal. She then floats up even higher to her secret hiding spot where Silva was waiting for her sitting in the corner of one of the balance beams. She had a black cloak wrapped around her that blossom found at the last minute in one of the box's. As it turns out this was a Halloween and props factory, Blossom lands on the beam where Silva is and examines her for a bit "you ok?"

Silva nods but looks at Blossom's condition "doesn't that hurt?"

Blossom blinks for a while but finally looks down at herself noticing her injuries. There were burn blisters on the side of her face, back, side and right leg. Her hair was also singed a little from his attacks as well as her clothing. Despite this she smiles a little at Silva "I'll be fine, my body heals really fast".

Silva stares at her for while worried for her, her eyes watered a little. She felt guilty for what Blossom was going through for her; she lowers her head a little unable to look the redhead in the eye. She cradles herself a little before looking back up at her "ma….maybe I should give myself over to him".

"No Silva" Blossom said picking her up "there's no telling what they plan to do to you. I'll never let him get you". She drifts downward towards the front entrance of the factory and fly's out towards the sky, she then heads home "you can stay at our house until we can figure out how to foil their plans", she fly's away to her home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Interlude**

"Oh my god" Mojo Jojo said taking in Butch's appearance as he was dragged in the liar by Boomer "What has happened?"

"Buttercup happened" Boomer said casually, he plopped Butch on the couch and moved on to the kitchen. He then opened the fridge while Mojo rushes to Butches side "She totally kicked his ass; then tortured him". He takes out a can of soda and opens it, then stares out into the distance for a while "I would have enjoyed seeing that if it weren't so damn out of character for her. I thought these chicks had some kind of "thou shalt not kill" code". To be honest the whole situation left him feeling somewhat unsettled and extremely bothered.

Mojo examines the raven haired teen's wounds "HIM, HIM? We need your power".

After a while of hearing nothing Him appears in the far corner of the room. Before he could make a witty remark he notices Butch on the couch and his eyes widened "oh my god".

"That's what I said" Mojo said, He continues while HIM starts to heal the other males body "it was Buttercup that did this to him".

"BUTTERCUP?" HIM said in shock, he looks back down at Butch and scans his entire body. There was a big gaping hole on his side, dried blood under his nose and the corners of his eyes and mouth, his head looking deformed resembling that someone had crushed half of his skull in and his breathing dragged and wheezed mostly due to the stress of trying to inhale with a broken punctured rib cage. Him examines Butch calmly and grins "not bad, who knew she had such a malicious streak. She's in the wrong business".

"STOP PRAISING HER AND FIX HIM" Mojo shouted at him, HIM shrugs and gets to work on Butch's wounds. Mojo looks around the room for a moment and finally looks over at Boomer "Where is Brick?"

Boomer shrugs and takes another sip from a soda "I dunno"; suddenly a very dingy, very injured, very angry Brick kicks the door down. Boomer grins and points at him "Hey there he is", Brick ignores everyone and stomps past them making his way to his room. Boomer's grin remains "sooooo? How did it go?" Brick stops, moves into the kitchen and punches Boomer in the face knocking him to the floor. He then continues his journey to his room and slams the door behind him; after a while everyone outside of his room can hear the red haired male cursing and breaking everything in sight.

HIM listens to Brick having his flip out moment and smiles "I suppose it didn't go as well as it should have". He casually heals Butch but is thinking about their current situation; they didn't get the girl but at least they knew who the vessel was.

Elsewhere

Silva finally allows herself to sleep and tries to put the horrors of this night out of her mind. Instead she focuses on the good memories brought on by her saviors. She remembered Blossom taking her to their home, the Professor taking her into his basement and looking her over to make sure there weren't any severe damages. She remembered Blossom keeping her as far away as possible from Buttercup who for some reason beyond her understanding seemed emotionally off and coldly distant from the other two. In fact she disappeared a little before dinner and was not even heard from all night. She shared a bed with Blossom which was big enough for the two to rest comfortably in, her last thought before drifting to sleep was how lucky all the kids are going to think she is for spending the night at the powerpuffs home.

**The next morning**

He could not sleep and he wondered how much longer he will have to deal with this. Brick sits up in bed and stares off into space…..for 5 hours; fuck everything, fuck the mission, fuck ruling the world, and fuck anyone who even gave a shit about those things. His eyes go blank; he is unable to see anything around him for the moment. Suddenly the door opens and he glances at the person standing there.

Boomer stands there looking a bit wary at Brick; he didn't look like he was all there "hey, breakfast is ready, come get some before I eat it all….." He is stopped suddenly noticing Brick was now two inches from his face.

Brick doesn't say anything for a while, he just stares at him. The truth is he wasn't really looking at Boomer; he was technically blind, but he knew at the moment someone was in front of him. His vision clears and he finally sees Boomer "where did you come from?"

"Shit Brick" Boomer said "you trying to freak me out?"

"We are running out of time" Brick said floating past him and down the hall "extreme measures must be taken."

"Brick?" Boomer said "what are you talking ab….."

"Blood must be shed" Brick said "and all who stand in my way shall be dealt with".

"Ok wait a minute" Boomer said almost fearfully "that chick inside of you is seriously messing with your mind".

"NO" Brick yelled spinning around to boomer "she wants her body back, I want mine back too. We can't help what we want but we can go after it. Will you help me?"

"He…..help you?" Boomer asked a bit worried "what are you going to do?"

"KILL EVERYONE" Brick said smiling maniacally and starts chuckling, his chuckles turn to laughter as the last remnants of his sanity disappear completely.


End file.
